Muito mais que um amor de verão
by Pink Potter
Summary: Terminada!Lílian vai passar as férias do sexto ano no campo, com a paz e tranquilidade que estava querendo, bem longe do insuportável do Tiago Potter, pelo menos é o que ela imaginava...
1. Oh azar!

**Oh azar!**

**Finalmente férias! Estava mais uma vez no expresso de Hogwarts para voltar pra casa, ah, como queria voltar pra casa, não que ela odiasse a escola, claro que não! Lílian Evans era uma das melhores alunas de lá, adorava as amigas e tudo que lá aprendeu, mas tinha que admitir que aquele ano tinha sido um tanto "irritante". Quem seria o culpado? Ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, aquele arrogante que insistia em sair com ela. "Nunca, nem que tivesse maluca, aceitaria sair com ele! Idiota!", pensava ela, estava sozinha numa das cabines, suas amigas estavam dando uma volta pelo trem.**

**Aquelas férias significariam um mês sem Tiago, maravilha na opinião dela, paz e sossego! Já estava até imaginando o que faria naquele verão, seus pais disseram-lhe que assim que chegasse iriam juntos para a casa de sua avó, no interior da Inglaterra. Ela adorava aquela fazenda, seriam férias maravilhosas. Mais perfeito que isso não poderia ser, a não ser é claro que também se livrasse de sua irmã Petúnia, mas se livrar de Tiago já seria bom o bastante. Para alguém que quer sossego, ela estava pensando demais nele.**

** Ah, então era aqui que estava escondida! - Lílian revirou os olhos, como não reconheceria aquela voz - Pensou que iria sem se despedir de mim, Lily!**

** Por Merlim, Potter! Será que você nunca vai me esquecer? - disse ela já irritada, escolhera uma das últimas cabines, pelo visto fora mais uma tentativa frustrada de evitar encontrar Tiago.**

** Te esquecer? - ele fez tom dramático - Como poderia te esquecer? Não Lily, jamais poderia te esquecer.**

** Não entendo como você sempre esquece que nunca te dei intimidade de me chamar pelo nome! É Evans pra você Potter!**

** Acho tratamento pelo sobrenome tão frio, olha como fica melhor: Lily! - disse ele.**

** Ha-ha-ha, muito engraçado. Será que dava pra me deixar em paz agora? **

** Eu vou ficar morrendo de saudades suas nessas férias e você quer que eu vá embora? Quero aproveitar até o último momento com você! **

** Que parte do "me deixar em paz agora" você não entendeu? - ela o olhou séria.**

** Tudo bem! Tudo bem! - fingiu-se ofendido - Vou te deixar em paz, apesar de saber que na verdade você queria que eu ficasse.**

** Ah claro, é incrível como você consegui ler meus pensamentos!**

** E sei também que vai morrer de saudades de mim, mas não se preocupe minha querida Lily! Nosso sétimo ano está vindo ai! - ele deu um sorriso maroto antes de sair.**

** Ótimo! E eu reclamando do meu sexto ano... Imagino como não vai ser o próximo - Lílian refletiu depois que Tiago saíra.**

**Por que ele tinha que ser tão arrogante? Por que ele tinha que ser tão boçal? Era um conquistador barato que só estava tentando aumentar sua listinha de garotas. Essa era a imagem que Lílian tinha de Tiago, se ele fosse um pouco mais sensível ou romântico talvez até tivesse uma chance com ela. "Você só pode estar ficando louca! Tem idéia do que você acabou de pensar? Sair com Tiago Potter? Nunca! Nunca! Nunca, entendeu! Ele nunca será aquele garoto que você sempre sonhou", reprimiu-se mentalmente ao cogitar a idéia de um dia sair com Tiago.**

**Quando desembarcaram na plataforma 9 ¾, Lílian ainda viu Tiago pela última vez antes de ir até seus pais. Ele piscou e soltou um beijo para ela, fazendo-a bufar de raiva. "Calma Lily, não se irrite tanto, você já está livre dele, pelo menos por um mês", pensou ela. Depois disso seguiu de carro para casa.**

**Seus pais falaram que não iriam mais para a casa da avó de Lílian, porque viajariam para Liverpool juntamente com Petúnia, sua irmã. Na verdade, elas não se davam muito bem, Petúnia implicava com a irmã porque se tornara bruxa, então viviam sempre discutindo. Ela não podia acreditar, não teria a paz e sossego que estava querendo.**

**Foi então que ela decidiu pedir aos pais que a deixassem ir para a casa de sua avó, mas só depois de muita insistência eles acabaram cedendo. Seus pais, entretanto, não poderiam levá-la, visto que iriam praticamente para lados oposto, desse modo, ela teria que ir sozinha de ônibus mesmo. Chegaram em casa e Lílian foi imediatamente arrumar as coisas para a viagem. **

** Finalmente você chegou, anormal! - disse Petúnia.**

** Não enche Petúnia! - Lílian achou melhor não lhe dar atenção.**

** Vê se não demora, não vejo a hora de ir pra Liverpool.**

** Eu não vou com vocês - avisou a irmã.**

** Não vai? Como assim não vai? - Petúnia estranhou, seus pais geralmente não permitiam que passassem o verão separados.**

** Eu vou pra casa da vovó - Lílian explicou.**

** Você é louca mesmo pra querer ir pra aquele fim de mundo.**

** Pelo menos vou ficar livre de você.**

** Faz-me um ótimo favor - disse Petúnia com desdém.**

**Lílian não respondeu, continuou a arrumar suas coisas. Seus pais lhe deixariam na rodoviária antes de viajarem com Petúnia para Liverpool. Menos de meia hora depois eles seguiram para deixar Lílian. Como não era uma cidade muito movimentada não teve problemas em arranjar passagem de última hora, mesmo sendo época de férias. Despediu-se dos pais e de Petúnia e foi para o ônibus, o qual partiria em quinze minutos. A pessoa que sentaria ao seu lado ainda não havia chegado, talvez até nem chegasse, afinal era capaz do ônibus não ficar completo.**

**Ela não pensou muito nisso, até seria melhor viajar sozinha, apenas pegou o livro que escolhera para a viagem, que seria de mais ou menos uma hora, e começou a ler. Passaram-se os quinze minutos e o ônibus não havia partido, o que acontecera? Ela e outros passageiros questionaram-se, quase dez minutos depois o motorista apareceu para dar uma satisfação.**

** Sentimos muito pelo atraso, vamos sair a qualquer momento! - ele avisou.**

** Por que a demora? - uma senhora que estava logo nas primeiras poltronas perguntou.**

** Um passageiro se atrasou - o motorista explicou.**

** Desde quando esperamos retardatários? - um senhor agora falou indignado.**

** Sinto muito, mas pediram para esperar - o motorista parecia desconsertado.**

** Pronto, cheguei! Podemos ir - disse uma voz muito familiar. Não era possível, deveria ser um pesadelo, não podia ser ele.**

** Sim senhor - o motorista então foi para o volante.**

** Número 27, número 27. Achei! - ele se aproximou, Lílian era número 26 - Mas parece que o destino não quer que fiquemos separados nem um dia não é meu amor? - sim, era ele, Tiago Potter estava bem a sua frente.**

** Diga que é um pesadelo! - ela o olhou incrédula.**

** Claro que não, Lily. Estou aqui com você - disse o garoto sentando-se ao lado dela. Que fizeras para merecer aquilo?**

** Oh céus, oh vida, oh azar! O que fiz para merecer isso? - Lílian não podia acreditar que viajaria com Tiago.**

** Ela me ama - disse o garoto sorrindo para uma velhinha que estava ao lado deles.**

** Olha aqui Potter, não vou permitir que estrague minhas férias! Não sei o que vai fazer em Saint Helena, alias nem é da minha conta, só vou lhe avisar uma coisa: Fique longe de mim! - Lílian parecia enfurecida, livrou-se de Petúnia, mas teria que agüentar outra pessoa insuportável!**

** Calma, meu anjo - ele foi tocá-la no rosto, mas ela lançou um olhar tão devastador que ele desistiu na hora - Eu jamais iria querer estragar suas férias.**

** Ótimo! **

** Vou tentar fazer esse verão inesquecível - ele sorriu maroto para ela.**

** Eu não quero que você faça nada, alias... Quero sim - Lílian deu um sorriso travesso.**

** Pode pedir - disse Tiago.**

** Fica longe de mim! **

** Nossa, você é a garota mais jogo-duro que conheço, sabia? - ele disse tristemente - Eu só queria ficar com você.**

** Você é um idiota sabia? - ela quase gritou, que garoto idiota, onde já se viu? "Ficar com você", ela não era esse tipo de garota, será que ele não entendia.**

** Não pense que vou desistir assim tão fácil - ele avisou.**

** Ta, Potter! Fica ai imaginando mil e uma maneiras de me conquistar, mas em silêncio que eu quero ler meu livro - Lílian falou antes de voltar a atenção ao livro. **

**Não adiantou muito Tiago ficar quieto, porque Lílian não conseguia mais se concentrar naquela leitura. Tinha o garoto mais irritante que conhecia ao seu lado, mas não podia negar o quão bem ele cheirava. Sim, seu cheiro era inebriante, e Lílian adorou aquele perfume. "Se ele não fosse tão arrogante...", ela deu um leve suspiro. Tudo que impedia que houvesse algo entre eles, era aquele jeito de Tiago, o qual Lílian odiava, afinal não podia negar que ele era uma graça.**

**Tiago observava Lílian, ela era tão linda, pensava. Tinha cabelos ruivos, um pouco abaixo do ombro, e um par de olhos verdes, os mais lindos que ele já vira. E era tão meiga, doce e educada... Não com ele, afinal sempre que falava com Tiago era quase que gritando. Eram qualidades da garota que percebia através do que via no dia-a-dia dela, quando ela não sabia que estava por perto.**

**E fora aquelas qualidades que fizeram com que se apaixonasse por ela. Tiago não queria Lílian apenas para se divertir, como esta pensava. Queria namorá-la, abraçá-la e dizer o quanto gostava dela. Por que ela o repelia tanto? Seria ele uma pessoa tão degradante? Entristeceu-se um pouco pensando naquilo que nem conversou mais durante a viagem.**

**Quando finalmente chegaram, Lílian olhou desconfiada para Tiago, ele estava quieto demais, que estaria aprontando? Parecia estudá-lo, mas foi interrompida pelo anuncio da chegada a cidade de Saint Helena. Tiago continuou em silêncio, e Lílian não agüentou.**

** O que foi Potter? O que está tramando? **

** Nada - foi tudo que o garoto disse, aumentando ainda mais a curiosidade de Lílian.**

** Você está quieto demais - ela falou.**

** Não é nada Evans, é melhor irmos - disse ele antes de sair. "Evans? Desde quando ele me chama de Evans?".**

** Escuta Potter, está tudo bem com você? - depois que desceram do ônibus a garota perguntou, parecia realmente preocupada.**

** Não é nada - Tiago até que gostou daquela preocupação repentina - Não precisa se preocupar, meu amor.**

** E eu me preocupando com você... - ela foi em direção as malas, "Burra, demonstrar preocupação? Só você mesmo em Lílian!", reprimiu-se mentalmente.**

** Lily querida - uma senhora aproximou-se - Que bom que chegou.**

** Vovó! - Lílian abraçou a senhora - Que saudade! **

** Também estava com saudades! Não acredito que seus pais e sua irmã não vieram!**

** Pelo menos me deixaram vir - Lílian disse sorrindo.**

** Claro! - a senhora também sorriu - E você? Está acompanhando minha neta é? Por acaso é o namorado dela? - perguntou ela sem cerimônias, Tiago corou com o comentário, assim como Lílian.**

** Bem que eu queria - disse ele ainda ruborizado.**

** É só um colega de escola - a garota falou.**

** Tiago Potter, muito prazer - ele educadamente estendeu a mão.**

** Sou Elizabeth Evans. Potter? És neto do Potter que acabou de comprar uma fazenda?**

** Sou sim, vim passar as férias aqui com meus avós - disse ele. Então era isso, também passaria as férias com os avós, pensou Lílian.**

** Eles estão vindo te buscar? - a senhora perguntou.**

** Vou ligar pra eles virem me buscar - Tiago respondeu, Lílian ouvia tudo quieta.**

** Não precisa, venha conosco! A fazenda de seu avô é vizinha a minha - Elizabeth disse, Tiago abriu um sorriso imenso.**

** Vizinha? - Lílian não podia acreditar. Realmente, teria que agüentar as férias de verão ao lado de Tiago Potter. Se achou que aquela viagem de ônibus era um pesadelo, aquele pesadelo estava só começando...**

**N/A: Ninguemmmmmm mereceeeeee: )) Genteeeeee, sinto muitoooo pelo que fiz com vcs...! Não se preocupem, é a primeira e última vez que tento fazer T/L, que fic mais ridiculaa: )) é melhor eu ficar c H/H, ou até mesmu um pokinhu de D/G, mesmu tb naum achando q as outras são muito melhores q essa... mas td bem! Oh... já q comecei, vou continuar... cm disse tem mais 2 cap ainda, mas é claro se a fic tiver muito pior que eu imagino me avisem PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Que eu tiro essa coisa do ar, oks: )) obrigada a todos que lerem! Bjus! PinkPotter : )**


	2. Vizinhos

**2) Vizinhos**

**Lílian permaneceu calada durante todo o percurso até a fazenda de sua avó, enquanto sua avó e Tiago conversavam naturalmente. A idéia de ter Tiago como vizinho durante o verão ainda passeava em sua mente. Como aquilo pôde ter acontecido? Com tantas cidades na Inglaterra por que os avós dele tiveram que escolher justamente aquela? Bom... Talvez até pudessem escolher aquela cidade, mas... Tinha que ser a fazenda vizinha? Fechou os olhos, talvez quando os abrisse não veria mais Tiago ali e sorriria de felicidade por ter sido apenas um pesadelo.**

**Abriu os olhos, permaneceu imóvel, respirou fundo e virou para o lado esquerdo, onde depois de sua avó deveria estar Tiago. Deveria não... Ele estava ali! Deu um suspiro de desgosto, aquilo não era um pesadelo, pelo menos não daqueles que temos quando estamos dormindo e ao abrir os olhos tudo fica normal de novo. **

**Chegaram! Bom... Aquilo não adiantaria muito, afinal ela não poderia ficar trancafiada na fazenda, então teria que rezar todas as vezes que fosse sair para não encontrá-lo. Porém, analisando sua sorte... Provavelmente naquele período ela não estava tendo nenhuma, imaginou: toda vez que saísse encontraria o "insuportável".**

**Muito obrigado, senhora – Tiago, quando desceu do veiculo, agradeceu.**

**Por nada querido – a senhora respondeu – A fazenda é essa ao lado – mostrou.**

**Agradeço novamente, é a primeira vez que venho aqui, pra falar a verdade, vim conhecer o local – ele explicou.**

**Apareça, tenho certeza que seria uma boa companhia para a Lily – disse Elizabeth, Lílian só faltou infartar, "Ah, vovó! A senhora não tem jeito!", pensou ela enquanto olhou pra Tiago, o garoto não tirava o sorriso dos lábios.**

**Seria um prazer – Tiago também não tirava os olhos dela, estava em festa consigo mesmo, deveria ser o cara mais sortudo de toda a Inglaterra, pensou.**

**Ah... Você disse que é a primeira vez que vem aqui em Saint Helena, certo? – perguntou a senhora, Tiago confirmou com a cabeça – Então se quiser pode chamar a Lily, tenho certeza que ela adoraria mostrar a região – o queixo de Lílian caiu, deveria fazer alguma coisa rápido ou sua avó poderia dar sua mão em casamento pra Tiago.**

**É melhor a gente entrar, estou cansada – disse a garota já em pânico.**

**Sim, querida.**

**Oh, eu virei sim, viu? – o rapaz sorriu – E também, se a Lily quiser é claro, adoraria conhecer tudo por aqui.**

**Adeus Potter – Lílian respondeu.**

**Tchau querido – a avó de Lílian também se despediu antes de entrar na fazenda. Tiago caminhou vitorioso para a fazenda ao lado, aquele verão certamente prometia...**

**As duas seguiram até a casa, sua avó morava sozinha desde a morte do marido, com alguns empregados. Elizabeth disse que algumas primas de Lílian chegariam em alguns dias, tirando Kate, uma garota da mesma idade de Lílian, todas eram bem legais e se davam super bem. É... Talvez o verão não estivesse totalmente perdido, pensou ela enquanto arrumava as coisas no seu quarto.**

**Durante o jantar sua avó falou de Tiago, como poderia elogiá-lo tanto se nem o conhecia direito? A explicação veio em seguida: "Os Potter falaram maravilhas dele, acabei de comprovar que tudo que disseram era a mais pura verdade", a senhora contou a Lílian. Ótimo, era só o que ela precisava... Sua avó parecia estar super amiga dos novos vizinho. **

**Não muito tarde ela foi deitar, viajara bastante naquele dia, estava cansada. Ele não apareceu... Hum... Não que ela estivesse esperando, claro! Mas chegou a pensar que só para irritá-la ele apareceria naquela noite, enganou-se. Lílian queria tirar Tiago dos seus pensamentos, mesmo sendo aqueles nos quais ela estava estrangulando-o, mas não conseguia. Como alguém que você não suporta pode viver nos seus pensamentos?**

**Na manhã seguinte, Lílian não acordou muito tarde, estava um dia lindo e ela achou uma boa idéia dar uma volta pela cidade. Olhou para o relógio, marcava nove horas, um bom horário, pensou. Se tivesse sorte (improvável, mas quem sabe...), conseguiria escapar de Tiago, pelo menos naquele dia. Tomou um banho, vestiu uma roupa leve e desceu para o café. **

**Ok, acordou, tomou um banho e desceu para o café, foi isso não foi? Não... Ela estava num sonho maravilhoso no qual ela achava que não encontraria Tiago naquele dia, certo? Tinha que estar, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho... Pelo menos até aquele momento, afinal quando viu Tiago conversando com sua avó na sala de estar o sonho passou a ser um pesadelo. Perfeito, mais um daqueles pesadelos nos quais você não está dormindo...**

**Bom dia Lily – o garoto sorriu feliz quando a viu, a cara de Lílian por outro lado...**

**Bom dia querida, olha só quem veio te ver – a avó dela também parecia feliz.**

**Bom dia – disse por educação e pela presença da avó – O que faz aqui? – ela estava se controlando, não queria ser grossa naquele momento.**

**Vim cobrar meu passeio turístico – respondeu Tiago.**

**Seu o quê? – ele só podia estar brincando.**

**Meu passeio turístico, no qual você me mostra a cidade – explicou-se.**

**Vá tomar seu café Lily, quando terminar vocês irão – Elizabeth disse.**

**Estarei esperando – Tiago lhe sorriu.**

**Volto logo, será um prazer – ela deu um sorriso totalmente mortal, Tiago sabia que provavelmente aquilo queria dizer: "Você me paga!".**

**Ela não poderia passar a manhã toda naquele café da manhã, então por mais que tivesse demorado não fora muito, quando saíram era pouco mais de dez da manhã. Despediram-se da avó dela e seguiram para a cidade. **

**Pra onde vamos primeiro? – ele perguntou, parecia animado.**

**Potter... – Lílian respirou fundo – Por que eu?**

**Como assim?**

**Por que você tem ficar me irritando? Por que você não pode me deixar em paz? Por que você não pode simplesmente esquecer que eu existo?**

**Porque... – Tiago hesitou, como falar que gostava dela? Ele era péssimo em falar dos seus sentimentos.**

**Você nem tem uma resposta! – ela parecia bastante irritada.**

**Eu tenho minhas razões, você não acreditaria se eu falasse – ele disse.**

**Por que não tenta?**

**Por que não me dá uma chance? Por que não me dá uma única oportunidade de te mostrar quem eu sou – ele começou a si aproximar, já tinham deixado a fazenda, mas quando ela começou a falar pararam de caminhar.**

**Porque eu sei quem você é – ela estava ficando nervosa.**

**Não, você não sabe! Você tem idéias de quem eu sou, idéias totalmente erradas, você só sabe me repelir. Uma chance, Lily, é tudo que te peço.**

**Uma chance pra quê? Pra ficar comigo, me beijar e me usar? – o medo dela era de ser magoada, não somente por Tiago, mas por qualquer um. E se viesse a se apaixonar? **

**Não, uma chance pra te mostrar quem sou – ele estava a poucos centímetros dela, Lílian sentia seu coração disparar, aquilo definitivamente não era um bom sinal.**

**Uma-uma chance? – Lílian começou a gaguejar.**

**Sim, uma chance! Está disposta a me dar essa chance?**

**Eu não sei... Preciso pensar.**

**Tudo bem, se me der essa chance verás o quão errada estava sobre mim – disse ele, Lílian estava quase atravessando a árvore que tinha atrás de si para se afastar de Tiago – Mas o que está fazendo? Daqui a pouco você vai conseguir atravessar essa árvore. Lílian, eu não vou te beijar se você não quiser, você realmente não me conhece.**

**Então será que dava pra se afastar? – Tiago fez o que ela pediu, por que será que ouvir "eu não vou te beijar se você não quiser" a desapontou? Será pela imagem equivocada que tinha dele ou pelo simples fato de que queria aquele beijo? Talvez os dois... Mas ela achou melhor não pensar naquilo.**

**Vamos – ele chamou – Quando você decidir se quer me dar essa chance ou não, pode me falar, ok? – Lílian balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas ainda estava envolvida em seus pensamentos.**

**A cidade não era muito grande, nem muito movimentada, mas tinha bastante gente. Lílian mostrava tudo a Tiago, até que estavam conseguindo manter um dialogo civilizadamente. Quando chegaram perto de uma pequena sorveteria, a dona do local os convidou, ela conhecia Lílian, que desde pequena ia lá.**

**Você está muito bonita Lílian – a mulher falou.**

**Fico feliz em te rever Sra. Miller – Lílian disse.**

**Um minuto, com licença – a mulher foi atender duas crianças que entraram na sorveteria.**

**Você parece conhecer todo mundo – disse Tiago.**

**Ah, conheço sim, desde pequena venho aqui, adoro este lugar – a garota respondeu com um sorriso, Tiago sentia-se tão bem ao lado dela, era a primeira vez que Lílian não era "grossa" com ele, seu jeito doce deixava-se transparecer, exatamente aquele jeito que ele adorava e que fez com se apaixonasse por ela.**

**Será que... **

**Será que o que? – perguntou Lílian desconfiada, o que ele queria? Não iria estragar aquela trégua, né?**

**Será que você aceitaria um sorvete? – perguntou um pouco encabulado, Lílian não podia acreditar, Tiago tinha um lado tímido?**

**Seria uma boa idéia – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo do rapaz, ficara uma graça corado, pensou.**

**Você quer de quê?**

**Ah que é isso, deixa que eu pago o meu – ela disse indo para o balcão.**

**Espera, faço questão – Tiago a puxou, de leve, pelo braço. Lílian não reclamou, ele então foi comprar os sorvetes, depois dela ter dito qual queria.**

**Obrigada, Potter – disse ao receber o sorvete, em seguida saíram.**

**Por que não me chama de Tiago? – Lílian o olhou desconfiada – Eu não me incomodaria que me chamasse pelo nome.**

**Tudo bem Tiago.**

**Bem melhor... – ele sorriu – O que é aquilo?**

**Devem ser os preparativos para o festival. Todos os anos, temos um festival aqui em Saint Helen, acontece todas as noites, acredito que comece amanhã e deve ir até a semana que vem.**

**Você vem? – perguntou ele.**

**Eu sempre venho com minhas primas, mas minha avó disse que elas só chegaram daqui a alguns dias. Mas quem sabe quando elas chegarem ainda não esteja acontecendo o festival? – Lílian sorriu. Percebeu que Tiago ia falar algo, mas se conteve, será que queria convidá-la para o festival? Então por que não o fez?**

**Tomara, né? Bom... Seria bom irmos agora, meus avós estão me esperando para o almoço.**

**Certo, vamos sim.**

**Ah, eles querem te conhecer... Parece que sua avó andou falando um monte de coisas sobre a neta preferida dela – Lílian ficou um pouco corada.**

**Quando minha avó quiser a gente aparece lá – ela falou.**

**Certo.**

**Caminharam de volta até as fazendas, conversaram sobre diversas coisas, as quais Lílian jamais imaginaria conversar com Tiago. Ele era legal... Tinha que admitir. Fez questão de levá-la até a porta de casa, antes de ir ela disse:**

**Espera...**

**Que foi? – perguntou ele.**

**Eu... Eu acho que sim – disse ela sorrindo.**

**Acha que sim o quê? – Tiago não entendeu a principio.**

**Acho que posso te dar uma chance, uma chance, entendeu? – Lílian falou.**

**Sério? Digo, tem certeza? – ele não podia acreditar.**

**Tenho sim.**

**Obrigado Lílian, eu vou te mostrar que você estava errada e que eu posso ser um cara legal – ele falou.**

**Só não jogue fora essa chance, ela é única.**

**Nunca faria isso – ele estava feliz, aproximou dela, Lílian pensou em se afastar, mas permaneceu onde estava – Eu nunca te magoaria – beijou-lhe a testa, Lílian sorriu.**

**É melhor você ir... – alertou ela.**

**Ah, sim! Vou sim, se não fosse sair hoje a tarde te convidaria para um passeio.**

**Não precisa ter pressa.**

**Tem razão, bom... Será então que a gente podia se ver hoje a noite? – ele perguntou esperançoso, Lílian sorriu – A gente pode dar um passeio por aqui mesmo.**

**Tudo bem, as seis está bom?**

**Ótimo! Eu venho as seis, então – ele respondeu – Tchau! **

**Tchau – ela respondeu e ficou a observá-lo. Era sua imaginação ou Tiago parecia nervoso? Sinceramente, ela pensara que ele tentaria beijá-la imediatamente, aí ela diria: Está vendo que é exatamente quem eu pensava que era? Estaria sendo sincero ou era um teatro para conquistá-la? Não tinha certeza, então achou que deveria tomar cuidado, não queria acabar magoada.**

**N/A: Oiee: ) ahhhh, vocês não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz de saber que vocês curtiram a fic! Obaaaaaa: )) bom... eu ia fazer so três capitulos... hehhehehehe, mas ai veio uma idéia aqui e talvez tenha um a mais, naum sei ao certo, depende da minha imaginação (tomara que eu naum tenha um bloqueio nessa fic tb!)! agradeço a todos aqueles que lêem minha fic, comentam e votamm! Eu adoreiiiiii os comentários, eles me deixaram superrrrrr feliz: )**

**Obrigadaaa! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	3. A chance

3) A chance

A tarde custava a passar, mas por quê? Por que se sentia agoniada, como se estivesse louca para chegar a noite? Não... Aquela não poderia ser a razão, é claro que não estava ansiosa pelo "encontro" que teria com Tiago, ou será que estava? "Confesse Lily, você está louca para vê-lo! Claro que não, estou apenas entediada porque estou sozinha aqui! Não lembro de ficar entediada, mesmo sozinha, antes! Por Merlim Lílian, pare de pensar nisso!", ela pensava enquanto tentava prestar a atenção num livro que lia em seu quarto, por que Tiago Potter não lhe saia dos pensamentos?

Lílian sentia-se nervosa, não pelo encontro em si, mas pelo que ele poderia significar. Tudo bem, Tiago poderia ser super "cavalheiro" e não tentar nada, mas essa era uma hipótese que ela considerava praticamente impossível, além de ter uma parte de si torcendo para ele não fazer isso. É, isso mesmo! Ela queria que ele tentasse alguma coisa, não deveria, mas... Queria sim, não dava mais pra negar.

Mas a possibilidade dele tentar beijá-la lembrou-lhe um pequeno detalhe: ela nunca tinha beijado alguém! "Vergonhoso, eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer? Mas eu sempre quis que meu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém especial! Bom... Será que Tiago pode ser esse alguém? Ai meu Merlim, e se eu beijar mal? Já estou até vendo: _'Nossa Lílian, você é um desastre, como eu pude pensar em ficar com você!'_. Ótimo, é incrível como eu sei me animar!", ela conversava sozinha no quarto, o livro já estava jogado num canto qualquer.

Levantou-se e foi até o espelho, seria boa idéia avisá-lo daquele _detalhe_? "Espera Tiago, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer: Eu nunca beijei ninguém!", disse para o espelho, imediatamente a imagem de Tiago gargalhando da cara dela tirou-lhe essa possibilidade! É, teria que arriscar mesmo, só rezava para não beijar tão mal. "Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou tão preocupada com isso, nem sei se ele vai querer me beijar!", dessa vez disse apenas em pensamento, foi então que seus olhos focalizaram o relógio, eram cinco e vinte!

Correu imediatamente para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho e ainda se trocar, tinha certeza que Tiago seria pontual. Quando terminou o banho, escolheu uma roupa, uma calça jeans e uma blusa de alcinha, afinal o tempo não estava frio, pelo menos não por enquanto. Deixou os cabelos soltos, ainda olhando para o espelho deu um leve suspiro, nunca se imaginou arrumando-se para um "encontro" com Tiago Potter, era bom ele aproveitar aquela chance, pensou.

Agora faltava pouco mais de dez minutos para as seis, ele chegaria a qualquer momento. Colocou um pouco do seu perfume e resolveu descer para esperá-lo. Sua avó estava na sala conversando com uma de suas amigas.

Lily, nossa, como você cresceu menina! - disse a senhora, Lílian e sua avó sorriram.

Como vai, senhora Wood? - perguntou Lílian.

Bem e você?

Bem também - a garota respondeu.

Vai sair, querida? - a avó de Lílian perguntou.

Ah, vou sim! - Lílian corou um pouco - Vou dar um passeio com Tiago.

Ah, tudo bem, mas não volte muito tarde - a senhora pediu.

Pode deixar vovó - Lílian sorriu, foi então que a campainha anunciou que alguém acabara de chegar - Deve ser ele, com licença - Lílian foi abrir a porta, deu de cara com um Tiago levemente corado com um buquê de rosas brancas nas mãos.

Pra você - entregou timidamente, Lílian também corou.

Obrigada.

Boa noite senhoras - Tiago cumprimentou as duas senhoras ali presentes, a avó de Lílian sorria do constrangimento do casal.

Boa noite - as duas disseram juntas.

Eu vou colocá-las num vaso e já volto - disse Lílian - Ah, elas são lindas - sorriu para Tiago que também abriu um imenso sorriso com o que a garota disse.

Minutos depois Lílian voltou, despediram-se das senhoras e saíram juntos. Não pretendiam ir até a cidade, apenas dariam um passeio, enquanto conversavam. Começaram a caminhar, era agradável conversar com Tiago, como ela nunca percebera aquilo? Talvez por que nunca tivesse deixado-o tentar um diálogo que durasse mais de cinco minutos.

É tão bom poder conversar com você - ele disse, Lílian sorriu, estava pensando a mesma coisa. Viram então uma árvore, na qual havia um balanço pendurado.

Acho que posso dizer o mesmo - Lílian falou, enquanto dirigiam-se até o balanço.

Senta, eu balanço você - ele apontou para o balanço, Lílian hesitou um pouco, mas acabou sentando. Tiago foi para atrás dela e começou a balançá-la.

Eu adoro esse lugar - ela disse.

Confesso que a idéia de meus avós comprarem uma fazenda no interior da Inglaterra a principio não me agradou não - nesse momento ele segurou o balanço, Lílian o encarou - Mas agora, posso dizer que não haveria melhor lugar do que aqui.

Verdade? - a garota manteve seus olhos verdes nos dele.

Totalmente - Tiago soltou o balanço, Lílian tomou um pequeno susto, mas apenas sorriu. Seu coração estava a mil naquele momento.

Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Claro - ele mais uma vez parou o balanço, mas agora Lílian levantou-se e ficou em pé em frente a ele.

Por que eu? - aquilo sempre intrigou Lílian, por que Tiago sempre tentou conquistá-la? Ela era bonita, é verdade, mas em Hogwarts havia dezenas de garotas até mais bonitas que ela.

Porque você é a garota mais linda que eu conheço... - Lílian se afastou, mas Tiago segurou sua mão e a trouxe novamente para perto de si.

Acho que você tem algum problema de visão Tiago - ela ironizou.

Não se achas bonita?

Ah... Tiago! _Linda?_

Para mim você é a mais linda - ele tocou seu rosto, Lílian sentiu seu coração disparar - Mas não é linda só fisicamente, e foi por isso que te escolhi.

Não entendo.

Você é a garota mais doce e gentil que eu conheço Lily, foi seu jeito meigo que me conquistou - ele continuou a acariciar seu rosto.

Desculpa, mas eu não lembro de já ter sido doce ou gentil com você - aquilo não fazia muito sentido para Lílian, realmente era uma garota meiga, mas _nunca_ antes com Tiago Potter.

Na verdade, nunca foi - disse ele, Lílian sorriu um pouco sem jeito - Você quer que eu te conte como tudo acnteceu?

Quero - a ruiva disse.

Vamos sentar aqui então - ele foi para perto do tronco da árvore e sentou sob ela, Lílian fez o mesmo - Acho que isso foi há quase dois anos atrás, lembro-me perfeitamente daquela tarde, eu deixei o castelo para andar um pouco, foi aí que te vi, quer dizer, não que eu nunca tenha te visto, mas foi naquele dia que te vi como mulher pela primeira vez. Você estava sozinha, sentada perto do lago, os mesmo cabelos ruivos de agora - ele pegou nos cabelos dela, fazendo-a sorrir - Pude ver seus olhos, nossa que olhos lindos você tem Lily, os mais verdes que já vi! Estava fitando o lago, você tinha um sorriso tão singelo nos lábios - ele passou delicadamente o dedo anular nos lábios dela - E aquela foi a primeira vez que senti vontade de te beijar. Desde aquele dia eu passei a te procurar em cada lugar que ia só para poder te ver, mesmo que de longe, então eu fui notando como você era com seus amigos, tão doce... Eu acabei gostando de você, mas... Você não gostava muito de mim, porque eu pegava no pé do Severo, sempre gritava comigo, e apesar de eu te convidar pra sair, você nunca aceitou.

Eu nunca imaginei isso, na verdade, eu te via como um arrogante que só queria sair comigo para aumentar o numero de conquistas - disse Lílian sinceramente, ouvira com atenção cada palavra de Tiago, ele parecia tão sincero... Seu coração batia mais forte naquele momento, por que ele conseguia provocar aquilo?

Você me via? Isso quer dizer que não me ver mais dessa maneira? - perguntou ele esperançoso, será que ela finalmente entendera que ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela?

Eu... - ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, não poderia estar mentindo naquele momento - Eu não te vejo mais daquela maneira, tenho que admitir que nunca te dei uma chance para te conhecer de verdade.

Quero que entenda, Lily, que não quero ficar com você só por diversão, eu quero ficar com você porque eu gosto de você - ele colocou a mão esquerda no rosto dela.

Eu... - e ela, será que Lílian também gostava dele? Ela ainda não tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos.

Shh, não precisa responder agora - a mão dele agora repousou nos lábios dela, Lílian corou com a diminuição da proximidade deles.

Tiago, eu... - ele estava muito perto, seu nariz encostou-se ao dela, o coração da garota parecia que ia sair pela boca, beijo... Ela não sabia beijar...

Não precisa se preocupar - foi tudo que ele disse antes de beijá-la, de alguma maneira aquilo pareceu acalmar Lílian, era como se ele soubesse que ela nunca havia beijado...

Fechou os olhos, seus lábios ainda estavam fechados, até que sentiu a língua quente dele roçar na sua boca, como se pedisse para que ela fosse aberta, e assim ela fez. Abriu seus lábios e sentiu a língua dele encostar-se à sua, provocando uma sensação incrivelmente boa. As mãos da garota repousaram na nuca dele, enquanto que a dele segurava delicadamente seu rosto. Jamais poderia imaginar que um beijo fosse tão bom. Quando ele parou, afastou-se. Lílian estava um pouco corada, desviou então seu olhar do dele.

Eu sempre soube - ele falou, Lílian o olhou intrigada, sempre soube o quê?

Sempre soube o quê?

Como seria beijar você - ele sorria, ela por outro lado parecia preocupada.

E como foi me beijar?

Indescritível, extremamente maravilhoso - ele disse, Lílian sorriu agora aliviada.

Verdade?

Sim, verdade, mas...

Mas o quê?

Talvez eu devesse te beijar de novo para ter certeza - sorriu maroto para ela.

Hum... Deixa eu pensar... - ela colocou a mão no queixo e se fez de pensativa.

Precisa pensar é? - ele então foi novamente ao encontro dos lábios dela.

Depois daquilo os dois ficaram ali mais algum tempo, namoraram mais um pouco também, era incrível o quão carinhoso Tiago era com Lílian. A garota sentia-se nas nuvens, nunca pensou que se sentiria tão bem ao lado de um garoto que praticamente odiava um dia antes. Quando Tiago a deixou na porta de casa, antes de ir embora, ele disse:

Você quer ir ao festival amanhã comigo?

Quero sim - ela falou um pouco corada.

Então amanhã a noite eu passo aqui pra te pegar.

Certo - antes de ir ele a beijou, mas um beijo mais calmo e não muito demorado.

N/A: Mais um capitulo ai p vcs! Hehehheheheh, no próximo vai ter o festival, ta td as mil maravilhas com os dois, pelo menos por enquanto: )) Espero que tenham curtido, valeuz Tainah e Mazinha Black pelos comentários, tb imagino q o Tiago corado deve ter ficado uma graçaaa! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	4. O festival

4) O festival

Lílian não conseguira dormir de imediato, lembranças do encontro com Tiago passeavam em sua mente, como ele podia ser tão carinhoso e gentil? Como nunca percebera aquele garoto doce e cavalheiro que sempre esteve em sua frente? "Ah, lógico... Porque você estava preocupada demais em mandá-lo embora, sem nunca ter lhe dado uma chance!", sua mente fez questão de lembra-la aquele detalhe...

Passou os dedos pelos lábios, seu primeiro beijo foi com Tiago Potter! Inacreditável! O que diria Ivy, sua melhor amiga, quando soubesse daquilo? _"Eu sempre soube... Cansei de dizer que esse 'ódio' todo na verdade era amor..."_, aquelas provavelmente seriam as palavras da amiga. E se o Tiago estivesse a fim apenas de um amor de verão? Se ele assim que chegassem em Hogwarts nem ligasse pra ela, confessasse que ela nada significava para ele?

Medo... Aquele sentimento sempre rondava seu coração toda vez que um garoto se aproximava. Por quê? Não queria ser magoada, não como Ivy foi... Não queria se entregar a alguém e depois "pegar" esse alguém no maior "amasso" com outra. Lembrou-se de quando a amiga foi ao seu encontro aos prantos, pegara o namorado com outra... Ivy sofreu por meses, Lílian consolou a amiga, mas de certa forma jurou que não deixaria que fizessem aquilo com ela, não permitiria que nenhum garoto a magoasse, não permitiria que seu coração amasse...

E o que sentia pelo Potter? Ódio... Bem, isso era antes! Agora: carinho. Um carinho muito especial, um afeto inexplicável, e até um certo desejo, "Ah Lílian, sua pervertida!", pensou sorrindo. O jeito que ele falava com ela, o jeito que a abraçou, o jeito que a beijou... Carinho não era a palavra certa para o que sentia, mas então como denominar o que seu coração sentia? Amor? Não... Ainda era muito cedo para tal sentimento, entretanto sabia que se cada momento ao lado dele fosse como aquele dia, em pouco tempo estaria amando Tiago Potter!

Suspirou... Como deixou aquilo acontecer, como deixou que ele invadisse sua mente, invadisse seu coração? Talvez tenha sido desde a primeira vez que ele a convidou pra sair, provavelmente naquele dia tudo começou... Como não notara os impactos daquele garoto? Bom... Talvez porque estivesse ocupada demais tentando se convencer que o odiava. Sentiu-se vulnerável, "Ah Tiago, por favor, não me magoe!", ela falou baixinho para si mesma, estaria entregando-se a um possível amor? Fechou os olhos, lembranças de Tiago vieram em sua mente, _Maldito Potter_. Lembranças do beijo vieram também a sua mente, _Maldito beijo_. Lembranças de toda a noite não a deixaram em paz, _Maldito coração... Não deveria se apaixonar!_

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian acordou mais tarde que o normal. Eram quase onze horas da manhã, o céu estava claro e bonito, raios de sol adentravam naquele aposento, como não acordara antes? Ah, claro... Provavelmente porque só conseguiu dormir quase de manhã... Tomou um banho e desceu, encontrou sua avó na cozinha.

Oh querida, finalmente acordou! - a senhora falou.

Por que não me chamou? - ela perguntou.

Você nunca dorme até tarde, se o fez hoje é porque algo lhe tirou o sono, fiquei com pena de te acordar cedo - Elizabeth explicou - Quer comer alguma coisa?

Só vou comer uma maçã - Lílian pegou a fruta que estava sobre uma mesa - Não estou com muita fome!

Estamos terminando de preparar o almoço - disse Jamie, uma das empregadas da casa.

Tudo bem! - disse Lílian, ela ia saindo, quando a avó a chamou.

Lily, há um buquê de flores pra você, lá na sala - a senhora avisou.

Pra mim?

Sim - a avó deu um sorriso, a garota corou e foi ver seu buquê.

Era um buquê grande, só que agora eram lírios. Lílian sorriu enquanto se aproximava, o perfume das flores estava por toda a sala, um cartão estava preso ao buquê. Viu uma caligrafia muito bonita, tinha escrito, "Para Lílian Evans". Depois de abrir o cartão, pôde ler:

"Lily (Acho que finalmente posso te chamar assim),

Provavelmente me acharás um tolo ao ler minhas palavras, mas quase não preguei os olhos esta noite. A todo o momento as lembranças de você ao meu lado vinham a minha mente, era como se eu pudesse até sentir seu cheiro. Teu beijo? Acho que me viciei em teus lábios, pois não vejo a hora de senti-los novamente! Sei que combinamos de nos ver essa noite, mas será que não poderíamos nos ver à tarde? Queria te mostrar um lugar que encontrei ontem, se bem que você provavelmente deve conhecer. Se puder vir, por favor, encontre-me na porta de sua fazenda às três horas. Te esperarei.

Beijos,

Tiago Potter."

O coração de Lílian disparou, ah como ela desejou que as horas passassem como os segundos... Ele também pensara nela? Sorriu, esses sentimentos realmente nos levam a um estado vergonhoso... Ficar rindo sozinha do nada, suspirando pelos cantos, olhando de cinco em cinco minutos os ponteiros do relógio. Depois do almoço as horas custaram a passar, até que finalmente deu o horário do encontro. Arrumou-se, despediu-se da avó e saiu. Logo avistou aqueles cabelos negros despenteados, aquela face tão bela, aquele corpo tão... Ok, é melhor não pensar nessas coisas, pelo menos não por enquanto!

Oi - ela falou encabulada, Tiago foi até ela e deu-lhe um selinho.

Que bom que veio - ele disse sorrindo.

Obrigada pelas flores, eu adorei! - ela falou encabulada - É melhor parar com isso, ficarei mal acostumada.

Mandaria flores todos os dias se assim quisesse - ele segurou sua mão, o toque fez Lílian estremecer.

Não precisa - ela reuniu toda coragem e deu um selinho nele, surpreendendo-o, Tiago sabia o quanto ela estava tímida diante aquela nova situação - Onde vamos?

Bom... Como disse é um lugar que encontrei, mas é capaz de você conhecê-lo, não fica muito longe.

Vamos então? - ela sugeriu, Tiago concordou e os dois rumaram de mãos dadas para o lugar "misterioso". Apesar de Saint Helena ser uma cidade pequena e Lílian conhecer desde criança, aquele caminho não lhe pareceu familiar. Onde estariam indo? 

Depois de quase meia hora de caminhada, acompanhada de diversas paradas com direito a beijos e abraços, finalmente chegaram ao local. Era uma espécie de lago, no meio de arvores e flores, um lugar muito bonito. Lílian viu um pequeno barco perto da margem do rio.

E então, você conhecia esse lugar? - perguntou Tiago.

Na verdade, acho que não - ela falou.

Ontem a tarde estive aqui com meu avô - ele explicou - Ah, que acha de almoçar lá na fazenda amanhã?

A-Amanhã? - Lílian engasgou, era muito tímida.

Você quem sabe, se não quiser não tem problema.

Não, que é isso! - ela não queria que pensassem que era uma mal-educada!

Ok, amanhã lá na fazenda do meu avô! Ah, leva a Sra. Elizabeth, eles vão adorar ficar conversando!

Certo - Lílian disse.

Vamos?

Aonde? - ela perguntou.

Dar um passeio de barco, que achas? - ele entrou no pequeno barco e ofereceu a mão à Lílian, ela hesitou, mas acabou aceitando.

Esse lugar é lindo!

É sim, pensei em você assim que cheguei, imaginei que gostaria - ele falou enquanto remava.

Eu adorei - ela falou, depois disso ficaram se olhando até que ele parou de remar, estavam distantes da margem. Tiago saiu do seu lugar para sentar-se ao lado de Lílian.

Tocou delicadamente seu rosto, seus dedos acariciavam seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos, podia sentir a respiração de Tiago muito próximo a sua face. Ele então a beijou, a principio lentamente, mas aos poucos foi aumentando a intensidade do beijo e quando terminaram estavam sem fôlego. Lílian o olhou, agora foi a vez dela tocar-lhe a face e acariciá-la. Beijou a bochecha esquerda dele, depois a direita, em seguida distribuiu vários beijos em seu pescoço.

Quando ela parou de beijá-lo encarou-o, os olhos verdes de Lílian encontraram os castanhos de Tiago, ele deu um pequeno sorriso e outro beijo intenso teve inicio. Ah... Como ele gostava de estar com ela! Nunca entendeu como aquilo pôde ter acontecido com ele, o grande "conquistador" Tiago Potter, mas tinha certeza que ficar ao lado dela era melhor que estar com todas as garotas que ele já havia ficado.

Apaixonado... Inacreditável, Tiago Potter estava gostando de verdade de alguém... Ah, a vulnerabilidade do amor... Lílian poderia pedir qualquer coisa que Tiago faria num piscar de olhos! Não deveria ter deixado chegar aquele ponto, mas como podia controlar os sentimentos? Quando parou o beijo, sorriu.

O que foi? - ela perguntou, sua testa estava encostada na de Tiago e eles se olhavam.

Estava pensando no quanto é bom estar aqui com você - ele respondeu, Lílian corou de leve.

Será que eu poderia te chamar de "Ti"?

Claro! - ele a beijou - Podes me chamar como quiser.

Bom... Ti, você não acha que está quente, não?

Sim, realmente está bem quente hoje - ele não entendeu a pergunta.

Então - ela levantou, Tiago ficou observando-a - Acho que vou dar um mergulho! - em seguida ela pulou do barco, dando o grito. Tiago sorriu e instantes depois ela apareceu na superfície.

Será que eu poderia lhe acompanhar neste mergulho?

Hum... Eu não sei! Me dê alguma razão! - ela disse sorrindo.

Hum, vou lhe dar duas razões! Primeiro: também estou com calor, segundo e mais importante: não acho legal deixar minha namorada tomando banho num lago sozinha e eu aqui sem poder beijá-la! - ele pulou no lago também e foi ao encontro dela.

Namorada? - ela perguntou.

Lily, você quer namorar comigo? - perguntou ele abraçando-a, sentindo o corpo da namorada colado ao seu.

Preciso pensar - ela brincou, Tiago apertou seu corpo contra o dele - Ok, ok, respondo agora, sim... Quero ser sua namorada! - ela o beijou.

Eles ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, até que acharam melhor deixar o lago. Voltaram imediatamente para casa, pois não queriam pegar um resfriado e combinaram que as sete iriam ao festival da cidade. Quando chegou a hora marcada, Lílian o encontrou na porta da fazenda, e seguiram juntos para o festival.

A cidade estava toda arrumada, parecia que seus moradores estavam todos na praça principal. Um pequeno parque de diversão fora montado, havia vários brinquedos, além de locais de jogos. Lílian e Tiago andavam de mãos dadas, algumas vezes ela falava com alguém e apresentava Tiago. Ele comprou sorvetes, e enquanto Lílian terminava o seu, ele tentava acertar alguns alvos para ganhar alguma coisa para Lílian. Ele não tinha uma pontaria muito boa, mas depois de tentar tantas vezes o dono da barraca ficou com pena e deu um ursinho para ele.

Ah Lily, pára de rir! - pediu ele envergonhado, Lílian segurava o pequeno ursinho de pelúcia que ganhara.

Desculpa, Ti. Mas que você tem uma péssima pontaria, isso tem! - ela sorria.

O problema é que não pratico há anos, senão você ia ver! Aquele senhor ia ficar sem bichinhos de pelúcia! - ele segurava a mão de Lílian enquanto caminhavam.

Claro, claro! - ela zombou dele.

Srta. Lílian Evans quer parar de gozar da cara do seu namorado? - ele parou em frente a ela - Senão...

Hum... Senão o quê? - perguntou num tom desafiador.

Eu vou lhe agarrar aqui e lhe encher de beijos - ele a puxou para perto de si e começou a beijar seu pescoço, depois rosto e depois a boca.

Ah Potter, não faço isso - ela disse quando ele deu uma "trégua" - Ou eu ficaria a noite toda de perturbando por ter uma pontaria péssima! - ele sorriu.

O que você acha de irmos na roda gigante? - ele propôs.

Roda gigante? - ela olhou para o brinquedo - Eu não gosto muito da idéia não.

Hum... Por quê? Não me diga que tem medo de altura? - foi a vez dele rir dela..

Não, claro que não! - ele continuava rindo - Pára de rir, seu bobo - ela deu um tapinha leve no ombro dele.

Vamos, é legal - ele convidou.

Ta bom, vamos! - Lílian acabou aceitando e os dois rumaram para a roda gigante - Se esse negócio quebra com a gente lá em cima eu te mato!

Ok, dependendo de como você vai me matar eu até começo a rezar para que ele quebre! - ele piscou para ela - Quem sabe você não quer me matar de beijos?

Uai - ela disse quando sentiu o brinquedo começar a se movimentar, Tiago sorriu dela.

Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você - ele segurou a mão dela, que sorriu para ele.

Até que a roda gigante não foi tão ruim assim, Lílian e Tiago conversavam e se beijavam enquanto o brinquedo girava, que ela nem ficou com medo devido a altura. Depois, foram em outros brinquedos, passearam pela praça e quando finalmente pareciam exaustos, resolveram voltar. Ele a deixou novamente na porta de casa, combinaram o horário do almoço que seria no dia seguinte e ele foi embora... Outra noite de insônia aguardava Lílian, afinal aquele dia fora perfeito e ela iria querer relembrar de cada momento.

N/A: Oiee gente... Desculpa ai por eu não ter atualizado semana passada, mas eu não consegui fazer o capitulo, aconteceu umas coisas ai n tive como escreve-lo! sorryyy: ) Bom, gente... Eu estou atolada de coisas p fazer, aulas e mais aulas extras, coisas p estudar, e minhas outras fics é claro, portanto talvez eu demore um pouquinho para atualizar essa fic, ok! Desculpa mais uma vez! eu sei que disse que teria uns 3 capitulos, mas... : ) Hhehehehehe! Bom, eu ainda quero fazer uma briga entre eles, para depois eles se acertarem e talz, então acho que terá mais três capítulos, oks! Ahh, e p quem curte HH, minha querida beta me deu uma idéia: fazer "Muito mais que um amor de verão II", em que Mione e Harry vão p Saint Helena... (não vou contar porque senão perde a graça!). então assim que eu terminar essa fic eu faço a continuação com Harry e Mione, oks: ) obrigada a todos que comentaram, Isa... Desculpa a demora em postar capitulo novo, e obrigada pelos comentários, não só nesta fic, mas nas outras tb: ) beijaummm! Valeuzzz! PinkPotter : )


	5. A prima

5) A prima

Lílian nunca se divertira tanto num festival de verão quanto aquele. A companhia de Tiago Potter ajudara muito nisso, ele era incrível, gentil, meigo, cavalheiro... Era como se reunisse todas as qualidades que ela sempre sonhou encontrar num garoto, mas que nunca imaginou ser possível de verdade. Estava agora em seu quarto, suspirando como uma garota apaixonada e lembrando cada detalhe daquela noite.

Sorriu de si mesma ao recordar do seu sexto ano, sentiu até pena do modo como tratara Tiago, sempre gritando, mandando que a deixasse em paz... "Que bom que não me ouviu, Ti", pensou sozinha. Já pensou se Tiago tivesse desistido no primeiro fora que ela deu nele? Agora não estaria tão feliz... "Ele deve gostar mesmo de mim", disse baixinho. Adormeceu pensando nele... O dia seguinte lhe reservava muitas coisas...

Mais uma vez acordou tarde, o que estava acontecendo com ela? "Ah, claro! É nisso que dá ficar pensando nele!", reprimiu-se enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Dez e meia da manhã, sorte não ter marcado nada... "Por Merlim, o almoço na fazendo dos Potter!", gritou ao sair do banho. Tiago havia convidado-a para um almoço com seus avós, ela simplesmente não poderia chegar quando estivessem servindo. Ainda de toalha, correu a procura de sua avó, que já estava pronta para sair.

Já ia lhe acordar, querida! – ela falou.

A senhora já está pronta? – perguntou Lílian desesperada.

Claro, vista-se para irmos logo – Elizabeth disse sorrindo.

Por que não me chamou mais cedo? – a garota correu para o quarto, Elizabeth a seguiu.

Calma, Lily, é só um almoço.

Eu sei, mas... – ela sabia que era só um almoço, mas era um almoço com os avós de seu namorado! Tinha que estar apresentável, não com a cara inchada... Além disso, veio o nervosismo, "E se não gostarem de mim? Ah, se está tão preocupada assim, imagine quando for conhecer os pais dele!", desesperou-se ainda mais.

Eles vão adorar você, não tem como isso não acontecer – disse a senhora sorrindo – Afinal, minha neta certamente é a melhor namorado que um garoto poderia querer! – ela piscou para Lílian que ruborizou ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

Lílian arrumou-se depressa, respirou fundo e seguiu com a avó para a fazenda vizinha, torcendo para os Potter gostarem dela... Foi recebida por um certo moreno que agora vivia sempre em sua mente. Tiago deu um beijo rápido na namorada, cumprimentou a Sra. Evans e as convidou para entrar. Na sala estavam os avós de Tiago, um senhor que aparentava alguns anos a mais que sua avó e uma senhora que deveria ter a mesma idade que Elizabeth. Reparou nos cabelos do avô dele, igualmente despenteados, porém brancos pela idade, sorriu com a semelhança entre avô e neto.

Estes são meus avós, Lily – apresentou Tiago. Lílian cumprimentou cada um deles, estava muito envergonhada, mas eles pareciam ter gostado dela.

Finalmente conhecemos a famosa Lílian – o senhor Potter falou, Lílian corou mais ainda – Há duas pessoas que falam muito bem de você – Lílian olhou sem graça para a avó e Tiago, que de alguma maneira apresentavam sorrisos semelhantes.

Depois de algum tempo, já conversavam normalmente, como velhos conhecidos. Os avós de Tiago gostaram muito de Lílian, e se sentiram felizes do neto namorar uma bruxa tão inteligente como ela. Os avós de Tiago eram bruxos, diferente da avó de Lílian, mas Elizabeth não se incomodava com a magia, ela era uma das poucas pessoas da família Evans que sabia que Lílian era uma bruxa e estudava em Hogwarts.

O almoço foi muito agradável, Lílian achou os avós de Tiago agradáveis e divertidos, assim como sua própria avó. Conversaram mais um pouco depois do almoço, mas assim que conseguiu Tiago a levou para os jardins, para namorarem um pouco. Andavam de mãos dadas, de vez em quando ele a beijava. Tiago a guiava pelas flores, as quais eram de todos os tipos. Pegou uma delas e colocou entre os cabelos de Lílian, que sorria feliz para ele. Um pouco distante da casa principal, havia uma imensa árvore, e nela um balanço, Tiago parou em frente à árvore e Lílian fez o mesmo.

Coloquei para você – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Obrigada – ela agradeceu e o beijou – Nossa! Essa árvore é imensa – a garota admirava a árvore a sua frente.

É uma árvore trouxa, mas parece que meu avô usou algum fertilizante bruxo e ela agora está assim – ele explicava enquanto Lílian se dirigia para "seu" balanço.

Ficou perfeita – Lílian disse, Tiago começou a balançá-la. Passaram algum tempo conversando, até que ela lembrou da avó e dos avós de Tiago – Será que não é melhor a gente ir?

Já? – ele fez cara de triste.

Ah, seu bobo, não faz assim – ela levantou do balanço e o beijou – Eu adoro ficar com você, mas não posso ficar aqui o dia todo!

Por que não?

Porque minhas primas chegam hoje! – ela explicou.

Não – ele colocou a mão sobre o peito – Trocado pelas primas – disse fingindo drama.

Claro que não – ela o enlaçou, Tiago repousou as mãos na cintura dela – Mas eu realmente gostaria de vê-las, sinto falta delas.

Mas você não vai me abandonar só porque elas chegaram, vai?

Não – ela deu um beijo na orelha dele e depois sussurrou – Eu não conseguiria.

Eu sabia que era irresistível! – ele brincou. Lílian deu um tapinha de ele no ombro dele.

Vamos então? – ela chamou.

Espera – Tiago pediu – Está vendo ali aquela cerca? Ela divide a fazenda dos nossos avós, você pode atravessá-la quando quiser. Se você estiver triste, quiser conversar, é só vir até aqui. Se quiser apenas me dar um beijinho, é só chamar que eu venho também.

Mas eu teria que te chamar, de qualquer jeito tenho que ir à sua casa – Lílian disse.

Não mais – ele tirou algo do bolso naquele momento, e quando abriu a mão Lílian viu um pequeno pingente dourado em formato de estrela, Tiago o entregou – Coloque nessa corrente – apontou para uma corrente dourada que Lílian tinha no pescoço, a qual não tinha pingente algum – Todo vez que quiser falar comigo basta segurar a corrente que eu virei aqui, até você!

Como? – Lílian aceitou o pingente e agora tentava colocá-lo no pescoço.

Há uma ligação dele com está pulseira – estendeu o braço direito – Ganhei no natal passado de uma tia, jamais pensei que fosse ser útil. Ela esquentará quando você a tocar, então eu saberei – completou.

Obrigada – ela o beijou – Sempre que eu quiser, não é mesmo?

Sempre... – sorriu, depois disso seguiram juntos para a casa principal, enquanto conversavam – Vamos para o festival hoje também?

Se você não se incomodar... – ela disse.

Incomodar?

Se você não se incomodar de ser o único garoto entre dez mulheres!

Dez? Nossa... É sorte demais – ela deu um tapa de leve nele – Brincadeira!

Também estou brincando, não são dez, são quatro, mas elas não ficarão o tempo todo conosco, mas certamente vão querer te conhecer.

Vou ter que ser aprovado por suas primas?

Certamente! – ela sorriu, mas sua expressão de felicidade desapareceu assim que chegaram à casa, estavam todos do lado de fora, mas agora não era apenas os Potter e a Sra. Evans, cinco garotas estavam com eles.

Você não disse que eram quatro? – perguntou Tiago no ouvido dela... Lílian não mencionara Kate, a qual não se dava bem, talvez porque tivesse esperanças que a garota não viesse, talvez porque até pensar nela já a deixava chateada.

Lily – quatro garotas gritaram e correram ao encontro dela, abraçando-a e cumprimentando-a, era como se não tivessem notado Tiago, ainda... Mas quem não perdeu tempo foi Kate.

Então esse deve ser Tiago Potter – Kate era uma garota bonita, cabelos castanhos com alguns cachos nas pontas, corpo bem feito, mas tinha uma certa postura superior, uma "metida" como Lílian preferia dizer – Mas o que um garoto como você está fazendo com uma garota como a Lílian?

Kate – Elizabeth reclamou – Não comece! – os Potter pareciam não ter gostado muito da garota.

Oras, vovó, eu só estou fazendo uma pergunta! – Kate falou inocentemente, Lílian já estava se irritando, Tiago notou isso, provavelmente entendeu que as duas não se davam bem.

Estou namorando sua prima, confesso que foi difícil convencer essa ruivinha a me dar uma chance, mas eu não desisti facilmente e agora devo ser o cara mais feliz desse mundo – ele respondeu, Lílian sorriu satisfeita pela cara que Kate fez.

Ual, onde você achou esse garoto, Lily – uma das primas dela falou, Amy – Você não tem um irmão, não?

Não, Tiago é filho único – Lílian respondeu sorrindo do constrangimento do namorado. Lílian apresentou Tiago as suas quatro primas, as quais ficaram encantadas com ele. Kate fez o favor de se apresentar, e se Tiago não tivesse se afastado a tempo, a garota teria até "roubado" um beijo dele, o que fez Lílian bufar de raiva. Ele notou que seria melhor tomar cuidado com Kate, ou poderia afetar seu namoro e aquela era a última coisa que ele queria.

Lílian passou a tarde com suas primas, na fazenda de sua avó; as garotas concordaram em ir ao festival com Tiago e ela. Na maior parte do tempo, Lílian conversava tranquilamente com suas primas, mas toda vez que Kate falava alguma coisa era discussão na certa. Para Lílian, o pior agora era que Kate não só implicar com ela, mas também com Tiago. Ou melhor, ela não implicava com Tiago, provocava Lílian dizendo que ele era bom demais para a prima, que ele deveria estar louco ou cego. Houve um momento que Lílian só faltou pular no pescoço da prima, quando esta disse que Tiago ainda seria dela.

O tempo de sossego de Lílian certamente tinha chegado ao fim, toda vez que ela acha que vai ficar tudo bem algo acontece... Quando pensou que finalmente tinha se acertado com Tiago e tudo poderia dar certo, chega sua prima gritando aos quatro cantos que _seu_ namorado ia ser dela. Ah, mas ela não ia deixar isso acontecer, não depois de ter deixado seu coração se apaixonar por ele. Suspirava tristemente enquanto se arrumava para o festival, torcia para que Tiago não a magoasse com Kate. Foi a primeira a ficar pronta e desceu para sala, lá Tiago a esperava.

Oi meu amor – ele levantou do sofá e foi ao encontro de Lílian - Estava te esperando.

Oi – ela respondeu sem grandes emoções, na verdade estava um pouco chateada.

Bom, eu vou ver se as outras garotas já estão prontas – Elizabeth que estava na sala com Tiago, saiu.

O que foi? – ele perguntou com um abraço, Lílian correspondeu, abraçando ainda mais forte.

Ah, meu amor, a tarde foi horrível – Lílian confessou.

Você e aquela sua prima não se dão bem, não é mesmo?

Não! E ela ficou enchendo minha paciência hoje – ela repousou o rosto no ombro dele.

Por que não foi me ver?

Porque estava conversando com as meninas – ela explicou – Estava em processo de interrogatório. O problema foi que Kate ficou me provocando.

Interrogatório? – perguntou ele confuso.

Sim, sobre você – ela sorriu maroto para ele – Ou você acha que elas não iam querer saber tudo sobre nós?

Fui aprovado?

Claro, elas até pediram para perguntar se você não tem nenhum parente próximo para elas – Lílian disse.

Hum... – ele parou para pensar – Da nossa idade não.

Já chegou Tiaguinho? – Lílian revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz, quem deu intimidade a Kate para chamá-lo de "Tiaguinho". Tiago não soube o que responder, não queria ser mal educado, mas entendeu que Lílian não gostou da intimidade – Oras, responda, a Lílian perfeita não iria bater em você, não!

Você não quer esperar lá fora, não? – Lílian ignorou a prima.

Tudo bem – Tiago achou melhor não contrariar a namorada, enquanto saiam Kate acenou para Tiago que apenas forçou um sorriso para a garota. Ele não gostara muito da garota.

Desculpa Ti, mas a Kate é insuportável – Lílian falou.

Sem problemas, eu só não quero que ela atrapalhe nosso namoro – Tiago confessou.

Jura?

Claro, meu amor! Você acha que agora que eu tenho você comigo vou querer te perder? – Tiago disse sorrindo. Ela o beijou, com intensidade e carinho. Alguns instantes depois, as cinco primas de Lílian apareceram.

Vamos? – Kate falou piscando para Tiago, o qual pensou, "Vai ser uma longa noite...".


	6. A marca na árvore

**A marca na árvore**

**Agüentar Kate estava sendo realmente insuportável, a garota não largava do pé de Lílian e Tiago, algumas vezes ela só faltava agarrar o menino e levá-lo a força para algum brinquedo que havia no festival. "Calma, respire... Ela não vai conseguir estragar sua noite", Lílian dizia baixinho, enquanto Tiago sorria desconsertado ao seu lado, por recusar pela milésima vez o convite de Kate para ir na roda-gigante. É claro que a garota já havia avisado ao namorado, "Aceite um único convite... Esteja certo que não repetirá Lily novamente...". Logicamente ele entendeu o recado...**

** Vamos lá, Kate! Não ta na hora de deixar o casal em paz não? - perguntou Emily, uma das primas de Lílian.**

** Oras, eu só estou querendo passar mais tempo ao lado da minha priminha querida - Kate respondeu em tom irônico, Lílian cerrou os dentes de raiva, Tiago tentando prever até quando Lílian agüentaria...**

** Sei... Não seria mais tempo ao lado do i namorado /i dela, não? - Emily provocou, pelo visto Lílian não era a única que não se dava muito bem com Kate.**

** O que está querendo dizer com isso? - perguntou a garota com falsa inocência - Está insinuando que estou dando em cima do namorado dela? **

** Não estou insinuando nada, isso está na cara, querida - Emily disse.**

** Ok, ok! Não vão dá um escândalo aqui, não é mesmo? - Sara, outra prima de Lílian interveio - Lílian, por que você e Tiago não vão sei lá, dar uma volta por ai?**

** Claro, vamos sim - Tiago respondeu por Lílian, na verdade, estava louco pra sair de perto de Kate antes que sobrasse para ele.**

** Ei, eu também vou! - Kate já ia segui-los, quando foi puxada pelos braços por Emily e Sara.**

** Ah, não vai não! - disseram as duas em uníssono, e quando Lílian virou para ver se a prima a seguia, viu Kate bufando de raiva por ter sido impedida de atormentar Lílian mais uma vez.**

** Finalmente! - Lílian disse - Livres! **

** Tava louco pra ficar sozinho contigo - ele pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ao festival, a beijou - Que saudade do seu beijo!**

** Eita, Ti! Não tem nem uma hora que demos nosso último beijo! - ela disse sorrindo, agora sim estava tranqüila...**

** Para mim pareceu uma eternidade - Tiago a beijou novamente - Que acha de um bichinho de pelúcia?**

** Ah não! Não diga que vai jogar todo seu dinheiro fora de novo? - ela brincou - Você pode não ter a sorte do homem sentir pena e te dar um bichinho, viu?**

** Ha-ha-ha! Muito engraçadinha! - Tiago fingiu-se magoado, enquanto caminhavam até uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, ele então sussurrou no ouvido dela - Eu treinei um bocado- depois piscou para ela, fazendo-a sorrir.**

** Ah... - Lílian sorriu. Quando chegaram perto de uma das barracas, Tiago resolveu tentar, mas pelo visto os treinamentos dele não ajudaram muito, já estava na quinta tentativa e nenhum ursinho de pelúcia... - Ual, fico imaginando o quanto você treinou.**

** Amor, você deveria me incentivar - ele disse preparando-se para a próxima jogada.**

** Estou incentivando... - ela pausou - Só que incentivo para que pare! - Lílian agora gargalhava da cara dele.**

** Tudo bem srta. Evans, fica ai falando de mim, mas duvido que você consiga! - Tiago provocou.**

** Como?**

** Duvido que você acerte e ganhe! - ele repetiu.**

** Eu não queria ter que provar isso, mas já que insiste... - ela pegou a bolinha da mão dele, mirou o alvo e... Acertou em cheio! Tiago boquiaberto olhou para ela. O dono da barraca elogiou Lílian, enquanto lançava um olhar reprovador para Tiago, ela então recebeu um lindo ursinho cor de rosa - Toma amor, ganhei para você! **

** Você ta brincando comigo! - ele disse.**

** Por isso eu não queria jogar - ela piscou para Tiago - Mas pode deixar, eu não conto para ninguém!**

** Ficaria muito grato - ele segurou a mão dela e juntos caminharam mais pelo festival - A propósito...**

** Hum?**

** Obrigado pelo ursinho - ele então afinou a voz - Vai combinar perfeitamente com o tom do rosa do meu quarto!**

** Eu imaginei! - ela sorriu.**

**Não havia nada novo no festival, mas Lílian e Tiago não se importavam. O que realmente queriam era ficar mais tempo um com o outro e aproveitar o início do namoro. Lílian era tudo que ele sempre imaginou... Tiago era tudo que ela sempre desejou... Era como se de repente percebessem o sentimento que provavelmente há muito tempo já existia, mas pela falsa impressão que tinha de Tiago, Lílian nunca os permitiu sentir.**

** Já está ficando tarde - Lílian falou consultando o relógio.**

** Já quer ir? - Tiago perguntou.**

** Bom... Querer não, mas preciso - ela respondeu.**

** Ok, vamos procurar suas primas - ele disse.**

** Tiago... - Lílian chamou.**

** Hum?**

** Nada, deixa pra lá.**

** Fale, por favor - Tiago pediu.**

** Bem... - Lílian ia começar, quando foi interrompida.**

** Lily, já ta ficando tarde - Sara, juntamente com as outras primas de Lílian chegaram - Melhor irmos!**

** Íamos procurar vocês agora mesmo - a ruiva falou.**

** Oh, Tiaguinho, não precisava - Kate arrebatou o ursinho das mãos de Tiago que fora preso de surpresa - Obrigada!**

** Isso não é seu, devolva! - Lílian falou.**

** Oras priminha, não seja egoísta! Você já ganhou um ontem, certo? Tudo bem que o meu é mais bonito que o seu - Kate disse.**

** Seu? Este ursinho não é seu, é do Tiago! - Lílian começou a aumentar o tom de voz, Tiago permanecia em silêncio.**

** Tenho certeza que ele não se incomodaria em dá-lo pra mim - Kate lançou um olhar para Tiago - Não é, Tiaguinho?**

** Na verdade... - Lilian olhou furiosa para Tiago, ele não tinha porque ser educado com Kate. Tiago sorriu embaraçado - Eu gostaria de ficar com o ursinho sim, foi a Lílian quem me deu, então...**

** A Lílian? - ela jogou o ursinho de volta para Tiago que por pouco não o deixou cair - Francamente, isso é coisa que se dê a um garoto? Só você mesmo Lílian! - ela olhou com desprezo para a prima, depois num rápido movimento aproximou-se de Tiago e sussurrou no ouvido dele - Garanto que posso te dar coisas bem melhores!**

** Desencosta do meu namorado - Lílian puxou Kate, mas a garota sorria maliciosamente para Tiago, o qual ainda estava ligeiramente chocado devido a última sentença de Kate.**

** Melhor irmos agora mesmo - Emily sugeriu, as primas de Lílian caminhavam na frente, enquanto a garota e Tiago caminhavam atrás, de mãos dadas. Lílian não dava uma palavra e ele já estava ficando preocupado.**

** Amor, não dê atenção para as perturbações de sua prima - sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido dela - Eu adorei o ursinho!**

** Ok - Lílian respondeu com pouco ânimo, lembrava as palavras da prima, e pensando bem, ela tinha razão... Como é que dá um ursinho cor de rosa a um garoto? Ah, mas foi brincando... "Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!", reprimiu-se mentalmente. Viu Kate olhar para trás e piscar para Tiago - O que ela te disse?**

** Hum?**

** O que ela disse Tiago? - Lílian questionou.**

** Nada - Tiago achou melhor não contar o que a priminha dela havia sugerido...**

** Eu sei que ela te disse algo, por que não me conta? - Lílian insistiu.**

** Não vale a pena, meu amor - ele disse. Lílian não perguntou mais e o resto do caminho foi em silêncio. Tiago as deixou na porta da fazenda e depois de uma rápida despedida, seguiu sozinho para a casa ao lado.**

**Lílian estava exausta, não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente... Kate estava deixando-a louca, por que toda vez que se encontravam ela tinha que ser assim? Se ela não podia ser agradável, por que então não ficar quieta? Justo agora que estava se acertando com Tiago, ela tinha que aparecer... Lílian tinha certeza que Kate ainda armaria alguma coisa para separá-los, e ela não queria isso, não queria se separar mais de Tiago, ela o amava...**

**Amava? Sim, na verdade, bem lá no fundo, ela sempre o amou! Por que daria tanta importância a alguém que você odeia? Por que ficar sempre pensando em alguém que te tira do sério? "Ótimo, eu fui uma cega esse tempo todo e quando resolvo enxergar meus sentimentos, alguém tem que atrapalhar", Lílian suspirou enquanto deitava-se. Outra noite de insônia, outra noite pensando nele... Segurou, displicentemente, o pingente que ganhara de Tiago e o apertou, sentindo esquentá-lo segundos depois. Deu um salto da cama, "Droga, ele vai pensar que eu o chamei!", disse baixinho. **

**Lílian pegou seu robe de seda e vestiu por cima da camisola, não teria tempo de escolher uma roupa aquela hora, sem falar que Emily já deveria estar dormindo, não quis acordar a prima com a qual estava dividindo o quarto. Caminhou lentamente até a porta, tentando evitar fazer barulho. Toda a casa já estava silenciosa e escura, rumou até a porta da frente e com cuidado, deixou a casa. Correu até a cerca que dividia as fazendas, havia poucas luzes acesas, mas a lua cheia que havia iluminava tudo sob o céu. Será mesmo que Tiago viria? Perguntou-se atravessando a cerca e aproximando-se da árvore imensa, sentiu-se uma idiota agora... E se ele tivesse brincando? **

** Só uma idiota como eu para acreditar nisso - disse Lílian sentando-se no balanço, como não tinha sono e estava uma noite tão bonita, decidiu que ficaria mais um pouco.**

** Acreditar em quê? - Tiago perguntou, um largo sorriso brotou dos lábios dela, ele não mentira...**

** Tiago! - ela correu até ele e o abraçou.**

** Você me chamou?**

** Não, bem... Desculpa, foi sem querer! Eu apertei o pingente sem querer - ela explicou.**

** Não tem problema - Tiago a beijou, Lílian correspondeu aquele beijo intenso - Pensou que eu tivesse mentido?**

** Foi... Ti, desculpa - ela ficou envergonhada.**

** Eu juro Lily que nunca vou mentir pra você, confia em mim, ok?**

** Ok! - ela disse - Eu nunca mais vou duvidar de você, eu prometo! Amor...**

** Hum?**

** Bem... Eu...**

** O que foi? - Tiago tocou-lhe a face, a qual estava ligeiramente ruborizada.**

** Eu amo você - Lílian disse rapidamente e ficou de costas para ele, seu coração batia acelerado, "Burra, burra, burra! Como é que fala isso!", reprimia-se mentalmente.**

** Eu também te amo - ele sussurrou bem perto da orelha dela, provocando-lhe um calafrio - De verdade!**

** Sé-sério? - Lílian voltou a ficar de frente para ele.**

** Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida, Lily! - ele a beijou.**

** Tiago...**

** Oi?**

** Promete pra mim que nunca vai me magoar - ela pediu.**

** Nunca faria isso, meu amor... Nunca - ele beijou sua testa - Vem aqui - Tiago a chamou para perto da árvore, depois tirou um canivete do bolso.**

** O que vai fazer?**

** Vou marcar aqui nessa árvore o nosso amor - ele começou a raspar o tronco da árvore, tentando desenhar ali algo que depois de um tempo Lílian pôde entender: "T&L", envolvidos por um coração - Eu te amo, minha Lily!**

**N/A: Hum... O capitulo ficou horrível, eu sei, mil desculpas: (( Eu vou tentar melhorar no próximo gente, não sei o que aconteceu, acho que minha criatividade estava em baixa essa semana... Sorry! Desculpa também pela demora, mais tava completamente sem tempo! Sei que ta dificil, mas espero q tenham curtido o capitulo! Brigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	7. Armações

**Armações...**

**Lílian acordou feliz naquela manhã, pra falar a verdade, desde que começou a namorar Tiago todas as manhãs eram mais felizes para ela, era como se sua vida tivesse ganhado um colorido especial. E por mais que Kate estivesse tentando atrapalhar o namoro deles, ela jurou a si mesma que não entraria no jogo da prima, Tiago provara que não tinha olhos para outra garota que não fosse ela, porque se ele quisesse ficar com Kate, a garota já teria aceitado a muito tempo, e certamente, ela já teria espalhado aos quatro cantos do mundo que tinha ficado com Tiago.**

**Tomou um banho e desceu para o café, ainda pensando nele... "Jamais pensou que Potter não lhe sairia da cabeça, não é?", disse baixinho a si mesma, e sorriu. Kate que estava na sala não perdeu tempo...**

** Ficou mais maluca, Lílian? - Kate provocou.**

** Não enche - Lílian respondeu.**

** Deve estar aí pensando no seu "amorzinho" - a garota disse, Lílian respirou fundo, não discutiria com a prima - O Tiago Potter Perfeito, o garoto ideal para a Lílian Evans Perfeita! - como Lílian não respondeu as provocações da prima e passou direto para a cozinha, Kate levantou do sofá e a seguiu - Vai encontrá-lo hoje?**

** Isso não é da sua conta, Kate - Lílian respondeu rispidamente.**

** Eu pergunto na maior educação e você me responde assim? Só estou preocupada com você...**

** Preocupada? - Lílian fala ironicamente.**

** Claro, afinal eu te conheço, você é uma garota sensível, se descobrisse a verdade sobre seu namorado ficaria arrasada...**

** Eu não vou cair nas suas armações, Kate - Lílian avisou.**

** Armações? Você quem sabe, querida... Se fosse você abriria meus olhos -Kate envenenou.**

** Cala a boca, garota! Não admito que insinue coisas sobre meu namorado! - Lílian encarou Kate, estava com muita raiva, se não se controlasse era capaz de pular no pescoço dela e enchê-la de tapas - Eu confio nele...**

** OK - Kate respondeu calmamente e saiu - Só não diga que não avisei! - ela piscou para Lílian e saiu da cozinha.**

**Depois daquela discussão, Lílian nem tinha mais fome... Tomou apenas um copo de suco e saiu. Caminhava pela fazenda, pensando nas palavras de Kate, a segurança da prima causou a sua insegurança, e se ela estivesse certa? Se ela soubesse de algo que Lílian não sabia? "Será que Tiago deu em cima dela? Impossível, estivemos juntos o tempo todo, em nenhum momento eles ficaram sozinhos... Lílian, pare com isso! Dar atenção as palavras daquela cobra? Você tem que confiar nele!".**

** Todas essas rosas pelos seus pensamentos - disse Tiago abraçando-a, Lílian não reparara que o garoto se aproximava.**

** Que susto, Ti - ela levou a mão ao coração.**

** Estava pensando em mim? - ele perguntou depois de dar-lhe um selinho. Lílian não soube o que responder... Não queria contar que estava pensando que talvez ele pudesse traí-la.**

** Não - mentiu, machucaria Tiago, caso estivesse suspeitando injustamente - Apenas me recuperava da discussão que tive com Kate!**

** Ah, pelo visto ela te adora, não é?**

** Muito - respondeu ironicamente.**

** Eu também adoro você sabia? Mas é de verdade - ele falou, depois beijou seu pescoço.**

** Também adoro você, Ti - ela respondeu - E então, vamos ao festival hoje à noite também?**

** Não vai dar, tenho algo pra fazer essa noite, vou aproveitar que meus avós vão chegar tarde - ele falou, Lílian arregalou os olhos.**

** O que você tem pra fazer? - perguntou ela.**

** Nada importante - ele desviou o olhar do dela.**

** Se não é importante, por que não pode deixar pra outro dia?**

** Por que outro dia meus avós estariam em casa - Tiago respondeu - Ei, eu não vou aprontar nada não, ok! Você não confia em mim?**

** Confio, claro que confio - ela respondeu um pouco insegura, por que Kate tinha que encher a cabeça dela com bobagens logo naquele dia?**

** Que bom! Sem confiança, o relacionamento não funciona - Tiago falou - Amor, que você acha de irmos até a cidade? Preciso comprar umas coisas.**

** Tudo bem deixa só eu avisar a minha avó - ela pediu.**

** Certo - ela então foi até a casa e não demorou a voltar. Os dois seguiram para a cidade de mãos dadas, Tiago foi no supermercado, e comprou alguns alimentos.**

** Hum... Pra que tudo isso? - Lílian perguntou - Faz parte do que você vai fazer hoje à noite?**

** Nem adianta, Srta. Curiosidade, eu não vou te contar - ele disse e a beijou.**

** Será que eu não consigo mudar essa sua decisão com alguns beijos? - Lílian sugeriu.**

** Golpe baixo! Isso é chantagem - ele falou.**

** E então?**

** Não, eu não vou contar - ele tentou beijá-la novamente.**

** Então não vai me beijar também - Lílian falou.**

** Ah, amor, faz isso comigo não que eu não agüento - Tiago fez cara de triste, fazendo Lílian sorrir.**

** Você me obrigou a isso.**

** Você é má, Lílian Evans - Tiago falou fazendo bico.**

** E você fica lindo fazendo essa carinha - ela disse e o beijou - Eu não agüentaria ficar sem te beijar, seu bobo!**

** Hum... Bom saber disso - eles deixaram o supermercado, assim que passaram no caixa. **

**Quando voltaram para a fazenda, Tiago deixou as coisas em casa e seguiu com Lílian para a fazenda ao lado, pois ela o convidara para almoçar lá. Ela comemorou por dentro ao saber que Kate não almoçaria em casa, ela e as outras primas de Lílian saíram para visitar algum parente que morava por ali. Depois do almoço, ficaram juntos na sala, namorando e conversando. O tempo passava rápido quando Lílian e Tiago estavam juntos, tão rápido que logo era quase cinco horas e Tiago disse que tinha que ir.**

** Já? - Lílian perguntou.**

** Sim, amor, senão não consigo terminar a tempo - ele respondeu já de pé.**

** Terminar o quê?**

** Você não desisti mesmo, não é? - Tiago beijou sua testa - Tenho que ir agora! - Lílian levantou e levou Tiago até a porta. **

** Até amanhã - ela falou. Tiago segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e deu um beijo intenso nela.**

** Eu realmente gosto de você, Lily - ele disse - Tchau!**

** Tchau! - Lílian respondeu, depois Tiago se afastou e caminhou em direção a saída da fazenda.**

**Olhou para trás mais uma vez, e acenou para Lílian, sua Lily... Finalmente conseguiu namorá-la e como sempre imaginou estava sendo maravilhoso. Lílian era a garota mais especial que já conhecera, não mediria esforços para fazê-la feliz, pois para ele, ela merecia toda a felicidade desse mundo. Chegou à fazenda de seus avós, e foi até a cozinha. Por pouco não estragara a surpresa que queria preparar para ela.**

**Começou a ajeitar os ingredientes que usaria para aquele jantar... Sim, um jantar feito por ele para Lílian. Seria algo simples, afinal não sabia preparar pratos sofisticados, um jantar a luz de velas, no qual falaria a ela pela primeira vez que a amava! Sim, não tinha dúvidas de que a amava, sempre a amou... Queria que ela soubesse de uma maneira especial, e por isso, prepararia aquele jantar surpresa, quando tudo estivesse pronto, através da pulseira chamaria Lílian para a árvore, depois a levaria até sua casa. Perfeito... Nada poderia dar errado naquela noite, pelo menos era o que ele pensava...**

**Lílian ficou conversando com sua avó, ajudou a preparar o jantar daquela noite, depois subiu para tomar um banho e esperar as primas para o jantar. Em frente ao espelho, viu o colar que Tiago lhe dera e sorriu, ele deveria gostar muito dela para ter dado aquele presente. "E você, gosta muito dele?", perguntou-se baixinho, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, depois disse, "Muito? Acho que muito é pouco! Eu gosto demais dele".**

**Será que aquilo já poderia ser amor? Será que em tão pouco tempo já poderia ter desenvolvido aquele sentimento? Se não fosse amor, em breve seria, ela tinha certeza. Entregara seu coração a Tiago, confiou seus sentimentos a ele, no fundo Lílian queria amá-lo de verdade, não queria que aquele fosse apenas um amor de verão... Não, ela tinha certeza que era muito mais que isso! Depois do banho, vestiu-se e desceu para esperar o jantar.**

** Ah, até que enfim! - disse Lílian ao ver as primas na sala.**

** Lily, você está aqui! - Emily olhou assustada para a prima.**

** Claro que estou, onde mais estaria? **

** Com o Tiago, na casa dele - Sara falou.**

** Não, Tiago tinha outra coisa pra fazer essa noite - Lílian explicou - Ei, porque essas caras?**

** Bem... É que... - Sara gaguejou.**

** Fala logo! - Lílian pediu.**

** A Kate, ela disse que ia passar na casa do Tiago porque tinha algo para falar com você - Sara disse - Pensávamos que você estivesse lá...**

** Não, ele me disse... Ele me disse que... - Lílian sentiu um aperto no coração, aquela dor que se sente quando alguém que se ama parece ter lhe desapontado - Ele me disse que tinha algo pra fazer essa noite que os avós dele não estão em casa.**

** Lily... - Emily olhou para Sara, não sabia o que deveriam fazer - Não deve ser nada disso que você está pensando, tenho certeza que Tiago não faria uma coisa dessas com você.**

** Se ele faria ou não, é agora que eu vou descobrir - Lílian caminhou até a porta - Não me sigam, por favor!**

**As primas ficaram imóveis vendo Lílian caminhar em direção ao portão da fazenda, ela parecia enfurecida. Chegou na casa ao lado, bateu com violência na porta e como não foi atendida abriu assim mesmo. Ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha e rumou até lá, passou pela sala de jantar, a mesa estava toda arrumada, alguns castiçais na mesa deixavam um clima super romântico. Seu coração doeu novamente e involuntariamente uma lágrima rolou sobre sua face, ao imaginar que ele prepara aquilo tudo para Kate... Logo a Kate! Quando chegou a porta da cozinha, a pior cena que desejaria presenciar acontecia diante de seus olhos, Tiago e Kate beijavam-se naquele momento. Ela não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra, deu um passo pra trás e se esbarrou numa cadeira, o que chamou a atenção dos dois. Ao se afastar bruscamente de Kate, Tiago viu Lílian, os olhos dela marejados de lágrimas...**

** Não é nada disso que você está pensando - ele disse - Eu posso explicar, Lily! - mas Lílian nada disse, ela permaneceu imóvel, olhando os dois a sua frente. Tiago com uma expressão totalmente desesperada e Kate com um sorriso satisfeito. Algumas lágrimas, então rolaram sobre sua face, uma dor insuportável partia seu coração, ela confiou nele... **

** Eu bem que avisei que ele não prestava, priminha - Kate disse se aproximando de Lílian, a ruiva fechou os olhos e um segundo depois sua mão estalou num tapa na cara de Kate.**

** Se ele não presta, você menos ainda - Lílian disse. Kate levou a mão à parte do rosto que recebera o tapa e olhou perplexa para Lílian - Eu confiei em você, Tiago!**

** Meu amor, eu... - Tiago tentou novamente.**

** Nunca mais fale comigo novamente, nunca mais repita meu nome, esqueça tudo que aconteceu nesse verão! Tire-me de sua vida, porque certamente eu já te tirei da minha - ela falou, depois saiu correndo dali. Queria chegar em casa, queria ficar sozinha, queria chorar aquela decepção por ter se entregado a alguém, por confiado em alguém, por ter amado alguém...**

**N/A: Hum... Meio tristinho o capitulo não foi: ) Mas tinha que ter uma briguinha, heheeheh! Bom gente, a fic ta acabando! O próximo cap provavelmente será o último, nossa, nem acredito que vou chegar até o cap 8, a idéia era só 3 caps... : ) Mas até que a fic não ficou tão ruim, naum foi! Espero que tenham curtido o cap, prometo tentar fazer o último capitulo bem legalz viu! E quem gosta de HH, não esqueça... Muito em breve terá: "Muito mais que um amor de verão II": )**


	8. Reconciliações

**Reconciliações**

**Lílian correu até sua casa, controlando-se ao máximo para não desabar antes de chegar a seu quarto, queria esquecer Tiago, tirá-lo do seu coração, queria chorar... Contudo, o que ela mais queria era se convencer que não deveria ter dado aquela chance a ele, mas o tempo que passou com Tiago fora tão perfeito, apesar de curto, que ela não conseguia desejar não ter conhecido o verdadeiro Tiago... Mas será que o Tiago que ela conheceu naquele verão era real? Será que não fingira aquele tempo todo?**

** Lílian? O que aconteceu? - Emily perguntou preocupada, assim como as duas outras primas de Lílian.**

** Por favor, deixem-me sozinha... - Lílian pediu, seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos - Amanhã conversaremos, agora eu só quero ficar sozinha... **

** Tudo bem - uma de suas primas disse, Lílian então subiu para seu quarto.**

**Entrou no quarto, fechou a porta com violência, jogou seu corpo na cama e não reprimiu mais a tristeza que sentia... Chorou. Chorou por ter confiado nele, chorou por ter entregado seu coração a alguém que sempre desconfiou, sentiu-se a maior das tolas, chorou por ter pegado aquele que tanto amava com sua prima... Amava? Sim, ela realmente amava Tiago Potter!**

** Lily - alguém a chamou, Lílian parou de chorar por um momento, foi tomada pela raiva, como ele se atrevia a aparecer ali? - Lily, você precisa me escutar, eu não beijei a Kate, ela me agarrou - Lílian não respondeu - Estava preparando um jantar para nós, te chamaria quando terminasse tudo, mas ela apareceu procurando você, eu falei que você estava aqui, então ela começou a falar e a falar... Ouvimos uma batida na porta, quando me dirigi para abrir ela me impediu, falou que queria ao menos um beijo! Lily, eu neguei... Eu nunca te trairia, meu amor! Ela então me agarrou, e foi exatamente quando você apareceu... Você precisa acreditar em mim!**

** Vai embora Potter - ela quase gritou de dentro do quarto - Não quero ouvir suas mentiras.**

** Eu não estou mentindo - ele disse - Você tem que confiar e acreditar em mim!**

** Você me deu motivos para duvidar... Não você me deu provas de que não é digno de minha confiança - ela levantou e começou a falar, mas sem abrir a porta, ainda chorava - Vá embora Potter, e esqueça tudo que aconteceu!**

** Você vai esquecer? - ele perguntou, a voz de Tiago também estava diferente, parecia triste, mas ela não cairia no jogo dele... - Foi tão fraco assim o que tivemos que conseguiria esquecer da noite para o dia? - insistiu, mas Lílian não respondia - Eu não acredito que você vai cair na armação de sua prima! Que droga, Lílian! Você tinha que confiar em mim! A troco de que eu arriscaria o que demorei tanto tempo para conseguir? Responde! Você acha que eu seria tão idiota assim para querer te perder, depois de ter confirmado todas as minhas expectativas em relação ao que poderia ser o nosso namoro? Foi tão perfeito tudo que tivemos, vai deixar acabar assim?**

** Já está acabado - ela respondeu, uma parte dela queria acreditar nas palavras dele, mas a outra fazia o momento do beijo de Tiago e Kate voltar a todo instante - Você me magoou muito, Tiago... Eu entreguei meu coração a você e você o partiu!**

** Lily - ela não pôde ver, mas algumas lágrimas também rolavam sobre a face dele - Acredita em mim...**

** Vai embora, Tiago - ela disse novamente.**

** Por favor!**

** Vai embora! **

** Espero que você não se arrependa do que está fazendo, Lily... Pois quando descobrir a verdade, poderá ser tarde demais - ele falou - Se eu te magoei não evitando o beijo da Kate, você me magoou duvidando do que sinto por você! E sabe o que sinto por você? Eu te amo, Lily, e foi por isso que preparei aquele jantar na minha casa, para te fazer uma surpresa e dizer o quanto és importante para mim! - Tiago confessou, depois se afastou do quarto de Lílian e deixou a casa.**

**Lílian chorou mais depois de ouvir aquilo, será que era verdade? Se fosse estava cometendo a maior injustiça de sua vida, estava jogando fora sua felicidade, o primeiro amor de sua vida... Jogou-se mais uma vez na cama e chorou, estava tão confusa naquele momento... As coisas estavam indo tão bem por que tinha que acontecer aquilo? Acabou pegando no sono ainda pensando no que havia acontecido.**

**Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, ainda sentia a tristeza em seu coração... Chorou tanto aquela noite que seus olhos estavam inchados. Levantou e rumou até o banheiro, seu rosto estava vermelho e "amassado", a tristeza estava visível... Fechou os olhos, mas a lembrança que veio não fora a do beijo de Tiago e Kate, foi a lembrança da visita de Tiago após a briga, as palavras dele, a declaração... **

"**Ele disse que me ama? Sim, ele disse... Mas não é verdade! Como pode ter tanta certeza? Ele me traiu, não foi? E por que disto você tem tanto certeza? Porque eu vi! Mas você conhece a Kate, ela seria capaz de tudo para infernizar sua vida, até mesmo acabar com seu namoro! Quando um não quer, dois não beijam! Sim, mas... Se você lembrar bem da cena, ele não parecia estar muito feliz com beijo não...", balançou sua cabeça para afastar as dúvidas de sua mente. Tomou um banho, e logo após se arrumar, deixou o quarto. chegando na sala, sua avó e suas primas a olharam de maneira preocupada.**

** Lily, querida - a senhora aproximou-se da neta e a abraçou - Você está bem?**

** Estou, não se preocupem! - Lílian respondeu - Estou ótima!**

** Não acha que conseguiria enganar a gente, acha? - uma das primas dela falou - Não quer conversar, falar sobre o que aconteceu?**

** Por enquanto não - ela respondeu, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e todos pareciam ter notado - Está bem?**

** OK - Emily respondeu - Quando você quiser, prima! - ela então também se aproximou de Lílian e a abraçou. Elas então foram para a outra sala, tomar o café da manhã, mas Lílian não sentia fome, então apenas "brincou" com a comida.**

** Bom dia garotas! - Kate entrou com um largo sorriso estampado na face - Nossa, que cara de enterro! Lily, o que aconteceu, querida, está tão abatida? - perguntou com falsa preocupação. Lílian sequer olhou para Kate, tampouco respondeu.**

** Cala a boca - Emily disse.**

** Oras, só estou preocupada! - Kate continuou.**

** Com licença, não estou com fome - Lílian disse, deu um pequeno sorriso para a avó e as outras primas e depois saiu. Kate a olhou de maneira estranha, não era essa a reação que esperava... Imaginou que Lílian gritaria, armaria a maior confusão, até outro tapa pensou que fosse receber! Mas ser ignorada... Por essa ela não esperava, mas de alguma maneira isso a afetou mais que todas as outras juntas.**

**Lílian caminhou até a varanda da fazenda, lá se sentou numa das cadeiras e ficou a olhar para o horizonte. Era como se algo estivesse faltando, e ela sabia exatamente o que era... Como deixou seus sentimentos por Tiago chegarem naquele nível? "Foi tão fácil... Ele era tão especial, amá-lo foi uma conseqüência previsível depois do pouco tempo de convívio. Ele é apaixonante! Maravilha... Deveria estar pensando na traição dele, mas não... Fico a pensar nas qualidades!", ela deu um pequeno sorriso.**

**Foi então que ela começou a entender porque, depois de passar o momento da raiva, não conseguia odiá-lo, não conseguia colocar na sua cabeça que ele não prestava... Lílian sabia que ele era inocente! Sim, as provocações de Kate durante o tempo que estiveram juntos, Tiago nunca deu-lhe motivos pra desconfiar, ao contrário, sempre jurou que jamais queria correr o risco de perdê-la! **

**Mas ainda que acreditasse nele, vê-lo beijando Kate ainda era uma lembrança dolorosa, ciúmes? Ver aquele que julgava "seu" namorado e apenas seu beijando outra, é complicado! Uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto, não precisou de muito tempo para acreditar na inocência dele, mas será que fora pouco tempo para ele também? Será que ele a perdoaria, afinal duvidou da palavra dele! Não perderia tempo para descobrir, viu logo a pulseira em seu braço e já ia tocá-la, quando alguém a chamou.**

** Lílian? - era Kate, mas a garota não respondeu - Você não vai falar nada?**

** O que você quer que eu diga? - Lílian finalmente a olhou.**

** Não vai brigar comigo, gritar ou até me bater?**

** Não, Kate! Eu não vou fazer isso, porque nem isso você merece - ela respondeu com rispidez - Não vou mais perder meu tempo com você! Agora, com licença, tenho coisas importantes para fazer!**

** Espera - ela pediu, Lílian a olhou com desprezo - Você terminou com ele?**

** Não era isso que você queria?**

** Não - ela respondeu, Lílian a olhou desconfiada - Eu só queria que você brigasse comigo, ficasse com raiva de mim! Não imaginei que fosse afetar o namoro de vocês, que me parecia inabalável! - Lílian sentiu-se mal ao ouvir as ultimas palavras, até Kate pareci confiar mais em Tiago que ela, será que era ao óbvio que ele a amava de verdade? **

** E por quê? Por que você me odeia tanto? Eu não consigo lembrar o que eu fiz para você! - Lílian perguntou, sempre quis saber aquilo.**

** Nós éramos amigas, lembra? - Kate parecia diferente, não era a mesma Kate venenosa ou calculista.**

** Lembro sim - a ruiva respondeu - Só não lembro porque deixamos de ser amigas! Éramos tão amigas quanto eu sou das minhas outras primas, mas então quando voltei para passar as férias aqui novamente você estava diferente, insuportável! Não perdia uma oportunidade para me afetar, me irritar! Eu vi a Kate meiga e gentil se transformar nisso que você é hoje, capaz de agarrar o namorado de outra garota - Lílian então viu algo que jamais imaginou que pudesse ver, Kate chorou.**

** Eu sinto muito, Lílian - a garota falou - Mas eu gostava tanto de você, você era minha melhor amiga...**

** Então por que você mudou tanto?**

** Por que você me esqueceu! **

** Eu não esqueci você! - Lílian não entendeu.**

** Você foi estudar na sua escola de bruxas e esqueceu de mim - Kate falou aquilo que guardou por tanto tempo.**

** Co-como? Você sabe que sou uma bruxa?**

** Sim, eu ouvi a vovó uma vez, eu fiquei tão feliz, você aprenderia coisas incríveis e depois me contaria tudo! Mas você não fez isso, você não me contou seu segredo, você passou quase um ano estudando e sequer me escreveu!**

** Eu não podia, nos correspondemos por corujas e...**

** Se tivesse me contado eu entenderia! Mas eu fiquei com raiva, primeiro porque não me contou algo como isso, depois porque não me escrevia! Imaginei que conseguiu amigos melhores que eu! - Kate disse. **

** Kate, eu nunca ia esquecer você, eu fiz grandes amizades em Hogwarts sim, mas você ainda era minha melhor amiga - Lílian falou - Não podia contar, achei que ficaria com medo de mim...**

** Eu não tenho medo, tampouco contei seu segredo para alguém - ela disse - Você poderia ter confiado em mim! Eu sei que o que fiz e o que tenho feito nesses anos não é certo, mas você não pode me culpar por tudo!**

** Eu sinto muito - Lílian falou - Percebo que tenho minha parcela de culpa nisso, Kate, eu deveria ter te contado - a ruiva também emocionara, aproximou-se devagar da prima.**

** E eu deveria ter insistido na sua amizade - Kate voltou a chorar e abraçou Lílian. Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, pediram desculpas diversas vezes e por vários motivos.**

** Você tem me magoado muito - Lílian disse.**

** Eu sei que não será tão fácil, mas me perdoa, Lily! **

** Eu posso pensar - ela fingiu pensar em algo muito importante - É claro que te perdôo! Eu prefiro ser sua amiga...**

** Eu também! Eu acho que você deveria fazer as pazes com outra pessoa também! - Kate sugeriu.**

** Agora mesmo!**

** Lily, ele não traiu você - Kate confessou - Ele te ama muito!**

** Eu sei - Lílian disse sorrindo - Espero que ele me desculpe, também!**

** Vai desculpar - Kate encorajou - Agora vá! **

** OK! - Lílian abraçou Kate mais uma vez e correu em direção a cerca que dividia as fazendas, enquanto apertava o pingente que Tiago lhe dera! **

**Agora era só rezar para que ele atendesse o chamado! Atravessou a cerca e sentou no balanço para esperá-lo. Olhava ansiosa em direção a casa de Tiago, mas ele não vinha... Será que não a perdoaria por duvidar dele? Voltou a ficar triste novamente, mas então viu alguém vindo em sua direção e logo percebeu que era ele. Quando chegou, ele a olhou intrigado, tinha um olhar triste.**

** Tive medo que não viesse - ela disse. Tiago não a olhava nos olhos.**

** Sempre cumpro minhas promessas, disse que sempre que me chamasse estaria aqui não foi? - respondeu secamente.**

** Tiago, eu...**

** Se veio aqui para me acusar novamente, Lílian, melhor não começar - ele se adiantou.**

** Não, eu não vim para te acusar - ela falou, pela primeira vez ele a olhou nos olhos - Eu vim aqui me desculpar, eu sei que você não me traiu!**

** Ela te falou a verdade, foi?**

** Também, mas eu já sabia antes dela me contar.**

** Ontem eu era o cara que havia traído sua confiança - ele lembrou.**

** Ontem você era o garoto que eu amava e que eu havia visto beijando outra - ela corrigiu.**

** Mas eu disse que não foi isso que acontecera.**

** Porém eu estava confusa, com raiva! Tiago eu vi vocês juntos! Que faria se fosse o contrário? Se me visse beijando outro? - ele nada disse - Agora pode dizer que acreditaria em mim, mas na hora da raiva não é bem assim! Eu precisava ficar sozinha...**

** Você terminou comigo!**

** Foi algo impensado - ela falou com um pequeno sorriso - Eu finalmente entendi que acreditava em você, pois eu confiava no seu amor! Só precisava de tempo para ver isso! Não foi a Kate que me fez acreditar que você era inocente, foi você mesmo - ela se aproximou.**

** Você me deixou muito triste - ele a abraçou.**

** Eu sinto muito - Lílian o enlaçou - Me perdoa?**

** Só se você me perdoar pelo que aconteceu! **

** Já perdoei! - ela sorriu. **

** Então nem precisava pedir perdão, contanto que fique comigo pra sempre - Tiago disse.**

** É o que mais quero - eles então se beijaram - Eu te amo, Tiago! **

** Também amo você, Evans! - ele piscou.**

** Sabia que eu me acertei com a Kate, Potter?**

** Verdade? - ele perguntou. Lílian explicou tudo que aconteceu. Naquela noite, Tiago foi jantar na fazenda de Lílian, Kate conversou com ele, pediu desculpas e tudo ficou bem... O resto do verão foi mais tranqüilo, Lílian e Tiago aproveitaram sossegados o namoro deles, Kate voltara a ser uma boa amiga. **

**Era a última noite deles em Saint Helena, Tiago e Lílian namoravam na sala, até que ela o deixou para buscar algo em seu quarto. Voltou com um pequeno livro nas mãos, que Tiago percebeu ser um diário quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Era do tamanho de um livro médio, a capa era rígida e escarlate e havia as letras "T&L" gravadas de dourado nela.**

** O que é isto? - perguntou Tiago.**

** Aqui esta a nossa história - Lílian tirou o colar e com o pingente de estrela que Tiago lhe dera, abriu o diário - Comprei há alguns dias e desde então tenho escrito tudo sobre nós.**

** Hum... Interessante! Que escreveu? Como se apaixonou pelo maravilhoso Potter?**

** Ah sim claro que o convencido tinha que está presente - ela brincou, Tiago a beijou rapidamente.**

** Acrescente que foi o melhor verão de minha vida - ele pediu.**

** Já escrevi, coloquei por nós dois, afinal você estava comigo!**

** E eu sou o convencido! **

** Eu te amo, Tiago! - ela o olhou com carinho.**

** Também amo você, Lily - ele a beijou - Tudo que vivemos aqui foi inesquecível, posso te garantir que foi muito mais que um simples amor de verão para mim!**

** Pra mim também! - Lílian sorriu.**

**Na manhã seguinte, Lílian e Tiago voltaram juntos para Londres, despediram-se de todos e seguiram viajem. No meio do caminho, Lílian se deu conta que havia esquecido o diário, então assim que chegou na rodoviária ligou para avó, e essa disse que guardaria bem o diário para que um dia o encontrasse novamente. Lílian agradeceu e depois voltou para casa, afinal no dia seguinte voltaria para seu último ano em Hogwarts. **

**Quando chegou a hora, seus pais a levaram a estação King Cross, e lá reencontrou Tiago. Caminharam de mãos dadas pelo trem arrancando olhares e comentários, ninguém jamais imaginou que um dia aconteceria algo entre eles, até que entraram numa cabine vazia. Namoraram um pouco, até que algumas pessoas chegaram...**

** Não dá pra acreditar! Pontas, você conseguiu! - Sirius estava ofegante, parecia ter corrido só para ter certeza dos comentários.**

** Parabéns vocês dois - Lupin falou, Pedro nada disse, apenas ficou olhando.**

** MENTIRA! - Ivy também apareceu ofegante, olhava impressionada o casal a sua frente.**

** Ivy, por favor... - Lílian pediu.**

** Eu sabia! Sempre soube - ela falou, fazendo Lílian revirar os olhos, Tiago apenas sorria. Depois de muitos "não acredito", "é sério mesmo" e tantos outros comentários, restaram apenas Lílian e Tiago na cabine.**

** Será um ano maravilhoso - Tiago disse.**

** Também estou achando - Lílian lhe sorriu.**

** Só porque minha ruivinha finalmente me aceitou! - ele a beijou.**

** Eu te amo, Tiago!**

** Também te amo, Lily - ele respondeu.**

** Estou tão feliz!**

** Sua felicidade só está começando, meu amor - ele disse, Lílian o olhou e então beijaram-se novamente!**

**FIM!**

**N/A: Bom... Esse foi o final da minha fic, espero que tenham curtido! Sei que ficou muito rápido, mas eu não queria passar desse cap, eheheheh! Eu acabei fazendo as pases com a Kate tb: ) Eu naum levo jeito p TL naum, por isso peço desculpas se a fic não ficou do jeito que eu queria! Quanto a continuação... Eu farei sim, será HH, meu shipper de coração, e acredito que será até mais fácil para mim : ) Contudo, deixarei para começa-la em dezembro... Eu sei que é muito tempo, mas realmente só poderei aí, pq no próximo mês começa a revisão para o vestibular e vou ficar completamente atolada, então melhor não começar uma fic nova... : ) Mas assim que eu puder, eu escreverei, se chamará "Muito mais que um amor de verão 2", não deixem de ler quando eu postar, oks! Foi muito legal escrever essa fic, eu adorei, apesar do medo de não conseguir deixa-la legal: ) Brigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
